


Mythical Magic

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe walks past the shop a lot, it’s on his way to the record store where he works part time, it’s often smelling of something unusual and gets his attention regardless if he want’s to give it or not and it doesn’t really fit in with the rest of the buildings.</p><p>Andy is a witch who runs the local magic shop, Joe is just a human who works at a record store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Shop

Joe walks past the shop a lot, it’s on his way to the record store where he works part time, it’s often smelling of something unusual and gets his attention regardless if he want’s to give it or not and it doesn’t really fit in with the rest of the buildings. Orchard Street’s a popular boutique street, with fashion clothes and little clothing shops. There’s a yoga studio, and a little bakery Joe sometimes stops in when he’s got money and time, and then there’s F City. It’s got old writing across the window, and decorations that remind Joe a bit of Halloween and a bit of a sports vitamin place like GNC, the open sign is always on regardless of the time Joe walks by, and there’s never any hours posted. However it’s impossible to see in so he can’t really get a feel for it, he’s guessing however. It’s another magic shop, and that keeps him from ever wanting to go in. It’s not that he hates magic, he hates the abuse of magic. It’s not some people’s fault they’re born into something, born into a skill or power. He just doesn’t like the reliance and abuse people have for the potion market. The fact alone there’s a potion market.

He hates it, hates that to beat the competition you have to cheat the art and use magic. Use potions to better yourself as a player. He takes pride in being all natural, a human dude who likes music and is dedicated to his work. He’s got his following for it and he’s proud of that.

He passes by the shop everyday on his way to work, it fades away from his mind and out of his thoughts. Just another shop he sees everyday, until he can’t anymore. He’d been moving crates around at work all day, shoving them around and stacking them and pulled something in his back. Well, at least he thought he pulled something at the time but a surgery later and some time off from work, he still had the pain from moving around to suddenly, or from bending over, really just existing hurt. Physical therapy helped, and they suggested potions after potions and he always turned them down, not even medically wanting to give into the magic world even if it meant he’d have full use of his body again. His Doctor kept looking though.

“I know you’re against magic…so I looked into some more natural medicines around, and there’s a shop that does an all natural medicine that’s magic free that can really help you.” She offered, leaning back in her chair and Joe sighed.

“I’ll look.” He conceded. “But I’m not making promises, I told you. No magic.” She laughs, scribbling down something on a pad of paper, and it’s how he arrives here. At the shop he passes by everyday and never thought to look, with a name of something written down across it and the address of a shop he knew very well. Well, at least knew the window very well.

The bell rings, rattling softly against the door, and Joe looks around the shop. It’s old and wood, stone pieces here and there. They sure kept the original foundation of the building. There’s bottles everywhere, books and all kinds of stuff Joe’s not really sure of. A man’s head pokes up from behind the counter, tan skin and dark hair and Joe waves awkwardly. Regretting this already but knowing he needs to, if he want’s to be able to work more and just kind of live he has to try something.

“Are you Andy?” He looks down at the paper, and then up at the man. “My Doctor sent me here to pick something up.” The man slowly stands, tall and lanky, and he laughs shaking his head.

“No no, Andy’s in the back. I’m Matt. How can I help you?” He greets, and Joe hands the paper over to the taller, and he reads it slowly frowning the more he looks at it. “If you don’t mind waiting a second or so I need to ask Andy about this.” Joe nods, watching the man move into the back and he takes the time to look around the shop some more. It’s got the air of magic around it, some people can feel it, some can’t. Joe’s never been a fan of the almost static feeling it gives him sometimes. He moves around the shop, reading the labels on the glass bottles and looking at all the unrealistic colors some of them have, one looks like space. Actual space in a bottle and he tilts his head.

The shop feels well taken care of though, each bottle signed with a small AH in the corner, and labels hand written. The witch who owned the place took care of the shop, very good care. Put a lot of effort and work into each bottle and he could admire that, it was it’s own art in a way. Learning all the things needed to go into each bottle, how much, and how to make it safe. Joe turned when the man came out again, a smaller man trailing behind him. He guessed the smaller was the witch he was sent to talk to.

“I’m sorry thank you so much for waiting.” He apologized and Joe waved it off instantly.

“No, No don’t be it’s fine.” Andy smiled at him, grey eyes bright in the dark shop and Joe shifted a little looking away and breathing. “My doctor recommended you because she said you don’t use magic in this…that’s true right?” Andy looked at the paper nodding.

“Dr.Eleanor and I are good friends, and she’s correct. I don’t use magic in my poultices unless requested but I recommended a potion in all honesty when it comes to this, it’ll heal you much better with time.” Joe shook his head.

“I don’t like using magic, or really want to ever use magic. No offense.” He gestured to the shop feels weird to be in a shop full of it, and say he doesn’t like it. Plus magic is who Andy is and it feels a little rude. “It’s just a personal thing…so you do have this? And you agree it’ll help a little?” Andy nodded smiling at Joe, still warm and welcoming and Joe relaxes. 

“It’ll help for sure, I don’t have any made right now unfortunately, if you don’t mind waiting about an hour at most I can have some done and ready to go? You can come back for it sometime today or stay here and look around the shop keep Matt here company.” He patted the shoulder of the taller man and both of them laughed, and Joe looked down frowning and then thinking before looking up.

“I’ll stick around, it’ll be cool to watch.” Matt snorted, stepping away to go where boxes had stacked up and started pulling them open, and Andy shook his head.

“I’m gonna grab some stuff, Matt. Don’t eat him.” He got a finger in response the smaller figure vanishing behind the door and Joe watched Matt putting away the books on shelves. He must work here as well, probably running the shop splitting shifts which is why it might be open so much.

“So are you a witch to?” He asked slowly, and Matt looked up, brown eyes wide before laughing a little.

“No no. I’m a…a werewolf I guess would be a more human term for it.” He shoved some books on the upper shelf and Joe nodded, he never really interacted with the community of other kinds of people. He knew they were out there, but all his interactions most people he saw were human. At least as far as he knew. He was going to ask a bit more about that, but Andy came back. Sitting down across from Joe at the counter with a book, some bottles and a box of stuff. Laying them all out and reading over the book he started getting to work, pulling things out from under the counter. Joe watched with interest for a long while, watching the hands and fingers move. Looking up at the face of this man and sitting down finally across from him.

“John says you have to be home tonight.” Andy commented after a minute or so, looking over at Matt and then back to his work, turning a page.

“I thought he had the night shift tonight? Closing at the place or something.” Joe looked between the two, and the casual conversation feeling a little out of place but weirdly not, that the two could be comfortable enough to have such a regular conversation. Joe was glad him hanging around didn’t seem to put them out at all.

“It’s not my boyfriend Matt, I’m not the one keeping track of him. He just told me that he was hoping I’d stay in the shop tonight and cover so you could be home.” Matt nodded, making a face and going back to work, the soft banter between the two continued, Andy focused on his work and Matt on his and soft conversation between the two filled with laughter and jests on things Joe didn’t quite get. Joe finally decided to speak up when the bug on the man’s hand twisted around, blinking up at Joe.

“Your tattoos are magic.” Andy looked up, and then down at his hand nodding, a smile coming back to his face.

“They are. It’s tradition in our family to get a tattoo of the magic kind on your 18th birthday. I just took mine to the next level and got a few more.” He laughed, and he wasn’t kidding they covered his fingers and arms, hands and neck. He was sure there was more under the clothes. 

“So what was your first one?” He leans in, and Andy smiles pointing to his chest before going back to what he was working on.

“My mother raised me alone, outside of a coven. Which is a big deal for people like us. So it was just me and her growing up. I owe her a lot, I owe her everything really so my first one is a heart with her name. They don’t really need to have meanings like that, but I wanted that one to. The rest were for style.” He laughed. “How about you mr.Anti-magic man? Got ink? Normal ink?” Joe laughed nodding and rolling his sleeve up showing Andy his tattoo.

“Normal and human, healed normal to.” Andy nodded, and the conversation flowed from there, talking about their tattoos and Andy explained a bit more about his, about how the magic in the ink kind of gives them their own life and enhances his magic in ways but isn’t needed. Offers him a focus point but there’s ways to train yourself to have them without any ink as well, Andy just likes having ink. He talks about the shop, how they moved out here from the other side of the country and Joe’s surprised how close they’d grown up near one another, only around an hour away and now they lived this close. Laughing with him about the cold winters and how he must of had them a bit nice and Andy smirks rolling his eyes and teasing Joe if he liked magic some more maybe they wouldn’t of been so bad, but there’s no malice or rudeness behind it like he’s use to. It’s banter like the tone he used on his friend and Joe just grins.

The shop bell rings and Andy looks up, a blonde man wearing a hat and a dark uniform waves at the smaller, grinning wide at Matt. “Listen if you forget your lunch again your eating whatever vegan food Andy has laying around.” He offers Matt the bag and the wolf happily takes it, the two moving to the corner to sit at the table surrounded by books.

“Customer?” John asks, leaning back in his chair and Andy nods.

“One of Dr.Eleanor’s patients, Joe this is John, John this is Joe.” He smiles softly at Joe and Joe can’t help but smile back, remembering to wave at this new guy John before going back to talking with Andy about music, and artists they both happen to really like. He gets a feeling it’s another…some kind of thing that John is but he doesn’t have the room to ask, plus he was really into the conversation about Guns and Roses with Andy and riffs.

The witch frowns, looking at the book on his table, and then the stuff in front of him. Excusing himself from their conversation and vanishing into the back, leaving Joe with these two at the table eating lunch arguing about something in a videogame and he shifts awkwardly. Andy comes back after a bit, looking worried.

“I’m so sorry Joe, it looks like I’m missing something after all.” He looks upset, and Joe waves him off quickly. “I can have Matt run out and get it by tonight and have it ready for you tomorrow if you don’t mind? I’m so sorry you’ve waited this whole time and I can’t have it done.” Joe shakes his head climbing up.

“Dude it’s totally fine.” He smiles, fixing his sleeves. “I can come back tomorrow no problem. I enjoyed our conversation to, I feel like I learned a lot more about this other world that I never really had interest before…plus we like a lot of the same music…I’ll come by..uh.” He looks at the window and then at Andy and the witch laughs.

“Come by on your way to work or something. I’m here all night tonight so I’ll be here in the morning to.” Joe nods, giving Andy his number in case something changes and getting the shops number before taking a card and heading home. It didn’t really feel like he’d wasted an hour. It was the first time he’d talked to anyone outside of his job and for work, and he really liked Andy. A lot, he was funny and kind. Very understanding of everything but when he relaxed he also got this playful humor to him. Joe had a good time even if he really was just a customer.


	2. Supply Run

“Andy gave us a list man.” Matt waved it at the other as they headed down the sidewalk. “A real list.” John laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets as they moved down the street towards some of the familiar supply places. They got their stuff from all kinds of places, but Andy always preferred local the most. Said buying from local suppliers kept the business going and flowing.

“I’m glad he did, because last time he just vaguely explained what it was, and we were just…guessing and boy did we guess wrong.” He laughed teeth shining bright in the bright light of the moon. John had been human before all this, way before he’d met Matt and Andy, not born into this world like the other two. He’d been bitten by rogue vampire on his way home from work one night, just minding his own walking home from the pizza place he’d worked at and the next minute he was waking up in Andy’s house. One of his childhood friends having taken care of everything he didn’t remember and taking him to some people who could help. It was meant to be for a few days until he adjusted, and he just never left. He’d been with them since and honestly, he really didn’t miss being human after awhile. There was no family, there was no one in the old life he had that made him have regrets.

“Okay so we’ve gotta head to just two shops, luckily there fairly close to one another, so we should be back before to late.” He showed John the slip and John nodded, he knew both those places they were regulars at the pizza place. “So once we’re free, why’d you want Andy to take my night shift?” He folded the paper up shoving it into his back pocket.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go see that movie playing out in theaters right now, one of your favorite directors was making it and I knew you were mentioning wanting to see it.” John shrugged, and Matt grinned at him.

“You listen to me talk? And my gosh John someone might think…they might think this is a date.” He gasped, getting shoved by the blonde, both of them laughing after a moment.

“Oh the horrors, someone thinks i’m dating my boyfriend. Darn.” He snapped his fingers sighing dramatically. The two of them turning at the corner to head down the dark roads they knew well. The first shop was easy, and Matt guessed Andy had called ahead because they had everything ready to go in a box, handing it off to Matt and taking their payment. The duo moved out heading towards the next shop. John looked over at Matt, then the road, and then Matt again. “Hey…hey Matt” The other was groaning already, knowing the tone of voice already. “Hey Matt, what’s worse than feeding a vampire a garlic pizza?” Matt didn’t humor him, glaring at the other. “…giving a werewolf silverware.” He laughed, ignoring the shove and holding his sides as they walked.

“First of all, that’s offensive, on both levels, and second. Not funny. Seriously do you have a children’s joke book when you’re at work?” John just kept grinning at him as they walked, offering only a second of silence.

“What did the werewolf say to the other werewolf at dinner?” John just grinned at the wolf, sharp teeth and all, and Matt just stared. “Pass the vampire.” He snorted, and Matt made a noise. “I’d let you eat me.” He cooed, and Matt managed to actually shove him off the sidewalk this time, not waiting for him to catch up as they headed up the road. “Okay okay last one. what do you get if you cross a witch and a werewolf?” He paused. “A mad dog that chances planes.”

Matt pointed at the other, trying not to grin behind his hand and look serious. “I’m telling Andy!” He moved up faster, and John caught up catching his hand and tugging on the fingers.

“Nooo don’t. I promise I’ll stop don’t tell him, he doesn’t like my witch jokes like you do.” Matt didn’t like them he just tolerated them more. Andy wasn’t a fan of the human humor they had for their kinds, he made jokes here and there but usually in reference of making fun of something humans said about them instead of the actual joke. He twisted his hand in John’s keeping hold on it until they got to the last shop, picking up the last bag of stuff and heading back to Andy’s shop to drop it all off and be able to catch their movie date in time.


	3. Here in the blue

Joe wakes up earlier than normal, packing away his guitars and making sure to lock up the cases and put them away where they belong. His roommates been having some weird people over and he’s not really going to let one of his few expensive items be taken, specially when it comes to his music. He gets ready and heads out to the shop on his way to work, hoping that whatever it is Andy’s cooked up for him will do the trick because it’s taking him longer and longer to get out of bed every morning. It’s just becoming too much just to move around again and he’d really like to avoid more surgeries.

Winter’s falling on the city, cold and sharp air biting at faces and finger tips. The snow falls predicted to be coming soon and Joe’s not all that excited for it as he was in previous years. Wondering what hell that kind of cold is going to put on his bones. He fixed his beanie, and shoved his hands in his pockets hitting play on his Ipod and moving towards the shop and his work. Avalon is a strange city, where it’s got all the vibes of the Chicago Joe grew up in, or any city really. You’ve got high buildings and there all pressed together with little space between them, but it also has it’s own vibe of being off the grid. Family owned places, and cobblestone roads where everyone’s biking and walking. Joe’s glad he moved here after all the things going on, while he had no friends except his manager and she was really weird on most days but Joe enjoyed her company, and he spent all his other free time online or making music. Being able to leave his window open and hear the neighbor kids running around outside laughing always did something to relax him. This city was relaxing in ways he didn’t understand.

The shops there, the lights on vibrant and purple declaring them open and Joe pushes the door open hearing the bell rattle against it and Andy turns around waving at Joe. “Hey hey, I was wondering when you’d come by.” He climbed down from the ladder he’d been standing on, ducking under the main counter to grab the box. It was cardboard, with a sticker with the name of the shop and Andy’s signature across the top. “It should be enough for the month, and if it’s not working don’t hesitate to come back and tell me, or Matt whoever’s here.” He handed Joe the box and the taller smiled handing him his card to pay. Transaction later Joe was putting his wallet away and saluting the witch.

“See you around Andy.” He waved, heading out and looking at the box as he headed to work fiddling with it and pulling it open, there were two glass bottles, sealed with wax and labeled with care. Little pieces of paper holding them safety and a business card on top. He honestly hoped the stuff worked to. Making his way into work and putting the box away in his locker ready to put away and reorganize the CD’s and Records people spread about everywhere. 

-x-

“Hey I’m gonna need a day off next week do you mind running the shop and everything for me?” Joe looks up from the record stack he’s pricing and at his boss. Halsey’s….interesting. She hired Joe just from looking at him, saying she didn’t need to know his experience, she knew he was good enough for what she needed. He has no idea even to this day what that means, but he does like his job. She’s a very personal woman, who also shares everything all at once. Joe has no idea how long she’s been with her partner, or anything about her. But he knows a lot about her sex life and her like in music. He guesses having something is better than nothing, plus she likes a lot of the same stuff as him.

“Yeah of course.” He doesn’t mind having the fort the whole day, more hours means more money and rent’s almost due so he’s not really gonna turn down money or anything, plus who else are they gonna get to work if she’s not here. People have come in but she’s never taken them for a job.

“Awesome, thank you so much. Hayley and I are going out of town to head up north maybe catch some snow, board a little.” She shrugged. “She needs a getaway for a weekend.” Joe nodded.

“It’s no problem, tell her I say Hi and all. And really I don’t mind it at all you know I don’t.” She laughed nodding and moving off to go help someone find a record they were looking for. He finished putting away this stack and went to move on to the stack donated by someone last week that needed prices. They got a few here and there, some people selling records to them and stuff mostly it was new shipments now a days though. Joe didn’t mind it all that much, it was cool to see the variety of ages that they got in here depending on the time of year and what was coming out. It was an average boring day, just sorting, helping people here and there. Halsey was busy doing their yearly reports and everything so he ran the front of the shop up until his lunch break. Going over to the cafe next door to go and get something for him and his boss and the two of them eating at the counter talking to a dude with a vintage gibson that Joe kind of wanted to buy for himself.

He walked home, picking up some groceries because he knows Patrick forgot and spent all day inside doing something music related and would get this startled look on his face when Joe got home and asked giving some excuse about distracted and being busy. It wasn’t anything Joe didn’t expect, and it never really bothered him, he just kind of laughed and picked it up himself. Putting the box from Andy’s shop in the bag with the food he headed home.

He lived in a two story apartment, that technically was three because they lived in the basement room. A two bedroom with a small kitchen and a small living room and one bathroom that only worked maybe on occasion. It had hardwood floors and white walls, and was full of more music equipment then two men needed. Patrick played the guitar, drums, trumpet and also mixed music. Their apartment had become a center for making weird songs and putting them online. Joe was a big fan of that part, they’d met online so there was really an in air chance Joe moved in with a roommate weird for different reasons other than never sleeping and playing trument in the kitchen at four in the morning.

Patrick was on the couch, a deconstructed guitar in front of him as he put pieces together that Joe was sure did not belong to the original piece. “Did you get eggs?” Wide blue eyes looked at him and Joe laughed. “Chill I got them.” He shook his head moving into the kitchen to put away the food.

“I’m so sorry I just, got caught up in this project. I knew I was forgetting something.” He groaned, climbing up from the floor to help Joe put away some of the stuff. Picking the box up and frowning. “You went to Fuck City?” He turned wondering what in the world that meant, It was Andy’s box, and wait was that what the F in the shop stood for?

“Is that what that stands for? And yeah my doctor recommended some non magic poultices to help for my back. She really think this is what I need and everything.” He shrugged taking the box back and Patrick nodded.

“Yeah he had to call it F City because the city wasn’t going to let Fuck City be a shop opened up on the streets. I’ve never needed to go into his shop but I know a few guys that use his things. He’s suppose to be like this big, powerful witch. Like I guess he’s got the best potions around. People really like his stuff, and it’s all natural kind of things. He’s talked about a lot in the weird other world community.” He waved his hand around, putting the last of the things away and Joe tossed away the bags into the trash. Reminding himself to bring the reusable ones next time he planned to get stuff from the store. It always saved him money. They hung out a bit, Joe helping the other finish building the strange guitar he’d been working on. Playing a few riffs together. Nothing overly entertaining or unusual. They usually always jammed together at least once a night, both wanting to talk songs they’d been recording and working on. It was a good release after a long day of work to just play a bit.

Joe used the stuff from Andy, as per directions that night before going to bed and set his alarm. It didn’t work right away, at least not that Joe noticed anyway. He’d go to work, come home, play guitar for a bit, dick around online and on his blog and go to bed. His same routine as always, and waking up was always the pain that it had been since the surgery. He kept using it, figuring meds didn’t always work right away so he’d give it the month before mentioning it not working. It wasn’t magic like Andy promised, so he’d give it a bit of time to do what it needed to do and hopefully he’d be the better for waiting. He strummed away with Patrick in the night and sometimes day, covered his boss’s vacation and shifts. It was nothing more than everyday he had before, with the small added routine at night.

The change did come, slowly. He noticed he had more time to get ready in the morning which was strange, and he spent less time getting up. The pain was still there but it seemed to go away much faster. He noticed he could lift things more and more, and do a little more work around the shop than he was use to doing. It was a subtle and slow change, and the pain never left completely but Joe no longer dreaded getting up, he was able to do a lot more work around the house. It wasn’t gone but it was less than what it was before, way less. Even Halsey and Patrick felt the need to comment on it one day, saying he’d been more awake lately and more active. He honestly hadn’t expected that at all. He found himself feeling more and more confident and using it and more relaxed and it helped even more now that he probably wasn’t so tense or dismissive of the small changes it really seemed to be making. He honestly was getting better and it was something non magic, it was something that wasn’t full of weird chemicals that just made him drugged up and unfocused all the time and would probably end up killing him to. He had something that was working, and wasn’t going to hopefully kill him in the long run.

He was less anxious about going again later the next month. He’d moved out into the city after his Mom had passed away, needing to get away from the daily reminders around home, and just the atmosphere his family had become. It was to much at once, his girlfriend broke up with him back home, and his music wasn’t doing well. He just was overwhelmed and decided leaving the busy city of Chicago was what was needed, and while it fixed a lot, it didn’t fix everything. He still didn’t sleep a lot, nightmares and general insomnia keeping him awake late into the night and work having him up early. He told his Doctor about all this, feeling the need to move onto the next step of getting help and getting healthy and she smiled giving him advice and choices he had. One of them being Andy’s shop again, and he couldn’t help but admit that would be the choice over the other medicines or magics. He took the slip of paper, and found himself outside the shop again a few days later. Pushing the door open and looking around. Matt wasn’t at the counter but neither was Andy. He looked around, stepping in more and turning to look at the door. It said open, and the door wasn’t locked. There was a thump from the back, and some clutter. The door opening and Andy sticking his head out.

“Oh!” He laughed. “I’m so sorry. So sorry.” He came out more, running his hands through his hair and smoothing it down. It was a mess, sticking up a bit and he had some kind of stuff all over him clothes rumpled. “I’ve been working on some new things and must’ve lost track of time. Joe right?” He grinned and Joe nodded, smiling back. “How’s the stuff working for you? Good I hope, and hope its other reasons that brought you in today.”

Joe nodded again. “Oh yeah man, the stuff is amazing. The pain isn’t completely gone but man, its so much less than I even expected. It’s amazing, I can start getting up in the mornings more and everything. Your stuff is amazing.” Andy beamed at him, smiling wide. “No I came in because Doc sent me back to get some sleeping stuff. I just…been having issues since I moved and figured one thing worked why not try one more and maybe get myself back into good health.” Andy nodded moving past the counter and over to the shelves and shelves of bottles.

“I’ve got a few things that’ll work. Sticking with the no magic still I assume.” Joe nodded. “So I’ve got something that’ll help you sleep, and something that’ll make you sleep. The difference being one will give you no choice the other kind of just relaxes your body and mind so you can drift off to sleep. They both work it’s just more what you think you personally need.” He showed Joe the colorful bottles, and Joe tilted his head taking them from the smaller. Which he hadn’t gotten to really notice well but Joe wasn’t a very big guy and Andy was smaller than him. He thought Matt was just a really tall guy but it seems like Andy’s also just…small.

“I think I’ll try the stuff that’ll just help, go harder if it ends up not working you feel?” Andy nodded smiling and taking the bottle from Joe to go wrap it up for him.

“You’re still good on the stuff for your back?” Joe nodded, he still had a whole bottle and then the half he’d been using. He’ll be set for a little while at least unless something happens to it. “Good, wonderful.” Andy picked up a pen scribbling over the top of the box and taping it shut. Ringing Joe up and taking his card before handing the box over.

“Thanks again Andy.” The other saluting him again, grinning wide, and Joe shook his head smiling himself. “I’ll see you when I need more and some refills.” Andy nodded and Joe headed off towards work, hoping this stuff worked tonight as well as the other stuff. It’ll be great to get sleep, and have less pain. The two together would do wonders for his music to he’s sure.


	4. Strangers To Sleep

Andy was humming and tapping his pencil on his drafting table, looking at the yellowed paper of his journal in front of him. His free hand flipped the pages and the sound of them brushing against each other reminded him of waves lapping at the shore. The timing of his taps changing to something to accent the relaxing sound coming from his journal. Pristine lines and illustrations sketched out on the papers of herbs and dried samples of them pressed between the pages for reference. Some pages had pieces of parchment which held scent samples tucked into clear envelopes to go along with the herb or essence illustrated beside it. His notes were extensive and the journal was one of the most important things to Andy. Not just this one, but all of the journals he had filled up over the years.

Everything Andy learned was from his mother, or from trial-and-error. His mother left the coven not to long after he was born, and the traditions of what it meant to be part of one were lost on him. This was not a sore subject for him, and he knew his mom seemed to be pleased with the decisions she had made. This meant though he had but one teacher he trusted, and could not afford to lose any bit of that knowledge. Sealed and protected his journals rested in the confines of a locked oak bookshelf, but this one on his desk now had what he needed. Now if only he could find the page with what he was looking for.

“Adding something new?” The voice broke him from his reverie as his eyes lifted from his journal to the doorway to see Mix looking at him with a lifted brow.

“Mmm.” He shrugged, “I was just thinking.” His pencil beginning again to tap a bit as he thought, but softer than before. “That guy came in again today.”

“Oh. That guy.” Mix said sarcastically. “Yeah. That guy is something. How many times is that guy gonna come in here? Is there no where else that guy can go?”

“Shut up.” Andy laughed as he lifted a single finger at his friend, “I’m talking about the…” he waved his hand around his head, wiggling his tattooed fingers, “Curly haired guy. Mu- human guy.” He caught himself mid-word and gestured vaguely with his hands. “Remember?”

“Oh yeah!” He nodded. “That guy, I get ya.” Mix moved to put away the empty bottles he had brought to the back while they spoke. “What did he want? Refill?”

“No, I gave him a long supply. Actually came back for something else.”

“Oh?” Mix paused, curiosity piquing his interest.

“Yeah, apparently he can’t sleep. Nightmares. Insomnia too.”

“So you makin’ him something?”

“Well I already gave him some síocháin but if that doesn’t work I suggested Sleeping Beauty…but…”

“But what?”

“I’m wondering if he might need something else. I know he mentioned he only wanted magic free medicines but…what do you think could be giving him nightmares?” Andy’s brows furrowed as he turned on his stool, his feet swinging a little as he looked up towards Mix.

“Hmmm. You sayin’ it might not be something wrong with that guy?”

“His name is Joe.”

“Oooooh, Joe. Excuse me.” Mix smirked and tapped his chin while Andy rolled his eyes.

“It’s normal for Humans to have nightmares. Even insomnia is something that has become commonplace among younger adults and teens, but…to have both, and to have what might be only nightmares when he gets to REM sleep at all? That seems fuckin’ strange to me man.” He turned back around to flip through a few more pages in his journal.

“Well he doesn’t want spells or potions though, remember? So what are you gonna do?” The clicking of glass on wood that Andy could hear behind him was a welcome assurance that Mix had gone back to working while they talked.

“I’m pretty sure I can make him a satchel to put under his pillow, or- or maybe a poultice to slather over his windowsills that’s free of magic, but might ward off anyone who is harassing him.”

“You think he needs protection, and not medicine?”

“How long have we been in this city, Mixon?”

“Couple years now maybe?”

“And have you ever seen a mu- a human come into our shop? Or just, walkin’ around? You of all people would know if one’s come in. You can smell them from a mile away.”

“More than a mile.”

“Well?”

“No.” Mix furrowed his brows, unsure how he felt at the thought of someone in their city picking on some poor Mundane. Surely there had to be more than Joe in Avalon, and yet- “You really think someone might be hexing him just cause he’s a Mundie?”

“I wouldn’t jump to hexing. Could be anything from a weaver messing with his mind, a boggan who lives in the place he’s rented and causing him problems in hopes Joe will move out- or maybe there is just a spirit who is unintentionally feeding their negative energy into Joe from somewhere near by.” Andy sighed and slammed the journal shut. “That’s why this is so frustrating! I don’t know what to look for or what I’d need. It’s been such a long time since I focused on improving my non-magic stuff that I just- I don’t know where to start.”

“Well it’s kind of hard when you don’t even know if something is actually causing him problems. Or someone.”

“He’s not just randomly having nightmares, Mix. I just know it.”

“Wish I had been around. Maybe I could of smelled somethin’ on him.”

“Oh! I have the prescription forms from his doctor still!” Andy got up and rummaged around in the stack of things he had meant to file. He was usually on top of that, but today he was so preoccupied with this he let it get away from him. He found what he was looking for and handed it to Mix. Taking it between his fingers, Mix lifted it to his nose and inhaled a few times. He made a retching sound and shoved the paper back in Andy’s direction.

“Slaugh. Oh god it smells so strongly of Slaugh. Like death and decay.” He coughed into his hand and recoiled from the paper Andy was still holding. They had a Slaugh that came in regularly for Andy’s help, and Mix always made sure he was conveniently busy on errands around the time they were meant to come around for pick up. He’d recognize that stench anywhere.

“Slaugh…” Andy repeated as he looked down at the scribbles. “I think…I think I can work with that.” He grabbed his journal and went to his bookcase, beginning to dig around, “Oh and can you sort those receipts and prescriptions from today for me while I work on this! I’ve been reminded of them now, and it’s gonna bother me if I know they’re just sitting there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mix grumbled and picked up all the receipts and headed to the front with them to separate them into stacks and put them where they needed to be when he saw John walk in. “John, Andy said you need to organize these receipts and prescriptions for him.”

“I just walked in! Hello to you too by the way. And I don’t work here!”

“I don’t make the rules.” Mix shrugged and and gave John a charming smirk as he set the papers down in front of him.

“Uuuuugh…” John groaned but began to work. Mix chuckled and went to organize the potions and poultices and update sale signs.

Meanwhile, in the back Andy was looking through a leather journal that was dyed an emerald green and had a tree embossed on the front. Running his hand over the symbol, he flipped through the pages, jotting down different things on a loose leaf piece of paper that rested on the drafting table beside the book. His pencil moved furiously, but his letters and lines were always neat. The scritch scratch of the lead against the paper was overwhelmingly loud as he was concentrating too hard for his normal tapping and humming.

John had long since finished the sorting, and it wasn’t until an hour after that, that Mix admitted Andy had asked him to do it- earning a punch, a scolding, a laugh, and a kiss from his boyfriend. The two had closed up the shop and wondered what was taking Andy so long. Mix motioned for John to wait as he popped into the back, but of course the blonde followed, peeking his head in and leaning against the doorframe.

“You gonna stay late?”

“I’m almost done.” He had scribbled and revised over and over but felt he was close to something perfect.

“You want us to stay?”

Andy pondered that for a moment, licking his lips before tapping the end of his pencil against them. However he never took his eyes off his journal, as he went back to writing on the sheet of paper while answering his friend.

“No, no- it’s okay. Uh, you two can go. I won’t be too far behind. I might need you to get somethings for me on your way into work tomorrow but I’ll uh, I’ll let ya know.”

“Okay, Hurley.” Mix gave Andy a pat on the back, being careful to do so when the pencil was lifted so as not to mess him up.

“Don’t stay up to late, bae.” John came over and kissed Andy’s temple. “We’ll see ya when you get home.” Andy smiled and waved watching the two leave. Not wasting more than a second’s time he went back to writing, trying to make a recipe that would be what Joe needed and fit his requirement of no magic.

His eyes were red and dry from being open too long and he rubbed at them, wondering how dark the bags were beneath them. He found himself giggling as the first rays of sunlight poured through his windows and he realized he had stayed up all night working on something to help someone else find some restful sleep. He held the paper in his hand and looked it over.

Cumin, Athena Root, Angelica, Anise Seed, Balm of Gilead, Basil, Bay Leaf, Black Berry Leaves, Blood root, Calamus Root, Casacara Segrada, Dark Cedar, Red powdered Clove, Cohosh Black, Mandrake, Nettle, Penny Royal, Solomons Seal, Rosemary, Sage, Sandalwood, Oak Moss, Orris, Mullein, Marjoram, Lavender, Kava Kava, Juniper Berries, Irish Moss, Hyssop, Horehound, Eucalyptus, Elderflower, Dill, White Willow, Valerian.

There was something missing. He took a few strides over to his curio cabinet where he kept ingredients and tools he didn’t use often, to see if there was anything that he had overlooked. A lot of them were essences, and magical ingredients he knew he couldn’t use. He almost shut the cabinet door when something caught his eye. Something glittering in a lidless box. He lifted the box out and realized it was some of his stones and gems. Closing his eyes he ran his hands over the stones, digging a bit deeper and letting them sift through his fingers and hearing the gentle ‘clink, clink, clink’ of them landing on top of each other back into the box. One was left in his hand and he rolled it around between his fingertips. Opening his eyes he looked down to see a piece of red Jasper with patches of milky white and cuts of orange slicing through the spotty pattern.

“Hmmm…Jasper. Protection. Awareness…insight too. Maybe…maybe that’d also help him be more aware of what’s around him so he can be more careful.” a smile pulled at the right corner of his lips as he spoke softly to himself, “Good grounding stone too.” The bell rang and he startled, realizing it must be Mix this early in the morning. Sure enough, not even a minute of silence from when the bell sounded had passed before Mix was in the back with a scolding look and his arms crossed over his chest. “I know. I know.”

“It’s not about you. It’s that I have to deal with you. You’re weird when you’re tired Hurley. Real weird. And now I have to deal with you all day. Bein’ weird.”

“You’re weird EVERY DAY!” Andy shouted with a wild grin.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Mix ran his hand down his face as Andy cackled. “Did you at least figure this out or what?”

“Mix, I am the best fuckin’ witch in Avalon, of course I fucking figured it out.” He proudly held up the paper in one hand and the Jasper in the other. “I just gotta find a tulle satchel to put everything in. It’s important that it’s relatively see through. And I think we’re out of Angelica and White Willow.”

“I’ll go get some tulle and that other stuff. Write it down. Got hemp left?”

Andy held up the spool of hemp cord that he often used to tie his satchels. He barely gave Mix so much as a nod as he handed the wolf a list with the three things he needed on it, and went straight to work gathering what he did have so he could begin treating and sifting through it for the best pieces. He was hopeful to have this done before week’s end, almost certain that the drink wouldn’t have been enough and that Joe would be back seeking more help.

Now, how was he suppose to tell this human about the true reason behind his sleep issues?


	5. Troubled Thoughts

Joe never liked the rain, it always seemed to bring the mood down around him. People weren’t out and about outside there was no laughter or children playing in the street, there was nothing to do at parks or shops, nowhere to walk without being cold and wet. He never liked the feeling of it all, the weird down mood it seemed to bring with it and the slowness to the world it also brought. He shoved his hands into his pocket making sure his hood was up and walked to work quickly. Keeping close to the edge of buildings so the awnings gave him cover. The streets fairly empty and silent.

He’d tried Andy’s sleeping stuff last night, and while it did the trick of getting him to sleep. The nightmares came, they came as they always did, only this time he didn’t wake up and he’s not sure he’s in the mood to try it again. Thinking about it as he moved. He liked sleeping yeah, but he didn’t feel rested so what was the point? Sleep was suppose to make you feel rested…Nightmares weren’t doing that.

They never make sense when he wakes up, running down dark halls and running through empty buildings. Always running, trying to get away from someone or something, and it catches him. Normally he wakes up then but it didn’t work this time, and it was overwhelming a bit. Maybe sleeping wasn’t the cure he needed for this, or the medicine he needed. He worked, distracting himself with records and various things around the shop. Stocking things and having lunch with his boss over laughter and commentary on the food of the day item at the cafe next door. It was a break away from his mind that he very much needed.

Patrick was home, as he always was, when Joe made it back. Dinner sitting on the stove and Joe breathed, thankful that when really needed. Patrick came through. Reheating up the food and watching the other mix together a few songs.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Patrick looked at the other, tilting his head back a bit and Joe shrugged.

“It worked…just…I don’t know I’ll give it a few more days and tell you then.” He shoved a spoon of pasta into his mouth and Patrick nodded, leaving him be while he worked on his song. He managed to write a bit more on some stuff he wanted to, get a few songs started, throw some music out online to get a feel for how everyone was picking it up. Simple things here and there, and it was nice to focus on his songs a bit to, continuing to keep his mind busy. He climbed up hours later the living room dark, Patrick asleep, and went to brush his teeth, put the stuff on his back, and drink the other stuff to help him sleep. Spinning the small glass bottle he signed and slowly took the amount needed. He set his alarm, and climbed into bed ready hopefully for a nightmare less dream.

He wasn’t granted this, and by the third night of the same thing he worried that this really really wasn’t what he needed. He didn’t want to just go to Andy, and complain about this, because this wasn’t really Andy’s job, he gave Joe just what he asked for. He handed him what the Doctor said to take, so it shouldn’t be blamed on him. It was more, should Joe stop taking it, get something new. What was the procedure in this situation. What was he suppose to do right now with all this. Patrick was his best bet. Flopping to sit down next to his roommate while some mindless show about college played in the background he muted it.

“So update on the stuff from F City, it’s…not helping.” He admitted. “Sleeping is nice, but not so much when it’s full of the same nightmares.” He breathed, feeling a lot better to vocalize something like this to someone at least. Patrick frowned.

“The nightmares were giving you insomnia before yeah? But now the insomnia’s cured…you’ve still got nightmares. It makes sense…shitty, but sense.” Joe groaned closing his eyes and rubbing at his forehead. “So…are you gonna stop taking it?”

He nodded. “I feel worse despite being asleep….I just don’t know what to do next. Solve one problem get five more…” He shook his head scratching his nails down over his curls.

“I mean….You could always stop taking it, see Andy again for the nightmares. I guarantee he’s got something that’ll be good for them, that’ll help. Another drink, or something to hang in your room also?” Joe shook his head breathing out.

“I always stood strongly against magic for humans, like…we don’t need it. We don’t need to have magic around or on us….I know these don’t have magic in them, but there a level of it to. Andy has magic and he makes them….is there a point it’s too much? Is there a point where I’m going against my beliefs?” Patrick reached over patting his back, shaking his head.

“No. If it’s going to help its something you need, if it’s something medically…you’re still sticking to your beliefs. You’re not using it to further your music career or fix something aesthetically. You’re helping your health.” He encouraged, and he was right. Joe wasn’t going against anything he believed in at this point. He wanted nightmares to stop, to just sleep for no other reason than to be healthy again.

“Thanks man.” He breathed, feeling a lot better. He’d talk to Halsey tomorrow get another input and then…then maybe he’d go back to the shop and get the help he might need.

Nightmares came again that night, and he was late to work sleeping through his alarm despite not taking the stuff that night, and Halsey just gave him a sympathetic look handing him a water from the staff fridge.

“I know…I know.” He sighed, fixing his hair and putting his beanie on. “Patrick and I talked last night about it and everything…he thinks I should go back, get Andy’s help…” She nodded.

“I agree with him honestly. Andy’s not just a shop that sells medicines but he’s also a witch. If it’s even possibly something else…who knows what, he’ll be able to tell, and if not he’ll sure be able to help with the nightmares….I think he’s a good choice when it comes to doing stuff for your health and your mental health to. He cares.” She’d definitely seen him before, Joe could guess that much, for what he’ll probably never know. But it was somehow encouraging to. He nodded.

“Yeah…yeah okay. I’ll swing by after work….mention this to him, see what he says.” She smiled patting his back and kissing his cheek before heading to help a customer.


	6. You Can Have It

It was raining again.

Andy stared out the window of their house, watching the water stick to the window and trickle down slowly. The soft noise of the rain falling on the roof and around the house. They lived thirty minutes outside the city, when they’d looked around at houses when first moving they knew they wanted a house, and Andy wanted a yard wanted something besides the window box that he grew stuff in back home. Somehow finding a little house shoved away on top of a hill in the woods, the owner a young woman whose grandmother had owned it and was ready to get rid of the home finally after her passing. They honestly all loved it for so many reasons, Matt had the entire woods to run free in when he needed to. Andy had the large yard to build a garden in that he could take care of and not worry about strangers passing by picking at it, and John had tree coverings from the light. Giving him plenty of space to move around in certain areas during the day. It was really the perfect place to live for the three of them. 

He turned back down looking at the papers scattered around the old table, books lying open and empty glass bottles. He’d been working on a few new things, a few different ideas but he wasn’t feeling any of them right now. Climbing up and picking up his coat. Slipping it on he stepped outside, bare feet on the wet pathway up to their house from the driveway. Stepping off into the rough ground of fallen leaves and branches and breathing in the wet air and smell of the woods. Wandering away from the house and onto the grass, feeling mud under his feet through the soft grass and shoving his hands into his pockets and stand there. Staring up into the treetops and at the grey sky.

He was worried for the human, the man who kept coming into his shop for things. Worried he might not believe Andy due to his aversion to magic, might think Andy’s trying to get him to do something that he doesn’t want to do, or worse that Andy caused something to happen himself. He worries mainly however, about the health of the man. If he’ll come back, so Andy can talk to him and explain, can help him with this so the nightmares will leave. That restful sleep will come to him and he’ll heal better in other places. He breathed out again reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, damp already from the rain. He has to believe it’ll be okay, and trust in his skills, and his while small, and only on a customer level, relationship with this other man. That Andy hasn’t steered him wrong yet and hopefully that means something. If he can convince him to at least try than he’s got enough success.

“You’ll catch a cold.” Andy turned, seeing Matt standing there beside him, wearing his hoodie and sweatpants. Andy couldn’t help but laugh shaking his head.

“Hilarious….is John sleeping?” The taller nodded stretching out before huddling back down into his jacket. John worked the night shifts at a pizza place, hours for vampires, run by vampires. It also had really good vegan pizza so it got a lot of traffic in the night from a lot of other folk to.

“He went to sleep about an hour ago, when he got home from work….thought I’d see what you’re doing out here.” Andy shrugged, tilting his head back again to feel the rain. Running over his skin and dripping down onto his clothes.

“The New Moon’s tomorrow.” Andy mumbled, squishing the grass under his feet rolling his heels slick and feeling the grit of mud. He should of come out here earlier. He knows Matt know’s, knows when it is and keeps close track of those dates and even if he didn’t. He could feel it, he’s probably feeling it right now that the day is coming. Andy mentioned it mainly to know what the others plans for tomorrow were.

“John has work off, just proper lining up of shifts…..so he can either help you with the shop or.” Andy shook his head looking back down at his roommate. His hood up and clothes already partially soaked standing out here with Andy.

“No you two stay home, I can take care of the shop alone. It’ll be fine, and he’ll be worried anyway the whole time there’s no point in him coming.” Matt nodded, standing there for a few minutes with Andy until he heard the taller shifting, moving away to leave the witch alone. Andy would come in when he was ready there was no need for him to stand around. Andy relaxed again, looking out into the woods around the house, into their forest to deep to see all the way into the trees only getting thicker and denser the more you go. There were things in there, he knew, all of them did. Various things that he kept his eyes on, as long as they caused no issues he welcomed them around his home. He closed his eyes, counting down before breathing out and moving back to the path. Heading back into the house to wash up and get back to the work he’d been focused on earlier.

He’d stayed up a bit too late, shaking off the exhaustion reading over his old books, a woman had come in earlier in the week needing help with something and he’d been doing his best to make something up for her that fit her needs. He yawned heading off to bed, and ended up on the couch watching mindless shows playing on the TV until sleep was forced upon him. Matt and John were gone in the morning, and he didn’t expect anything different. There was a ritual on nights like tonight and Andy had grown very use to them. Getting his stuff together for work and heading off to the shop for the day. He’d walk if he hadn’t slept in, enjoying the air and if he’s ever too tired he just can crash at the shop, but on top of already being a little late and the rain he takes their car.

Work was slow, no one coming in letting him to continue looking up things in his books and other work he needed to do. Slow most likely because of the rain, and a few people coming in for stuff he sold on the shelves. One person for a custom order that he talked with for a long while about everything they needed and wanted from the potion and how he could give them what they wanted to the best of his ability. The usual work he’d always been going through. Scribbling away in his notebook on sales, and making sure the money had been done properly last week. The shop bell rang and he looked up, looking at Joe standing, looking around the shop. They smiled at one another and Andy felt nerves grab at him for a moment, knowing that the other wasn’t here for his back stuff. Knowing what it was about and all the thoughts of yesterday returning.

“You’re becoming a familiar face Joe.” Andy teased, keeping the mood light, the other looked more exhausted than the last time he saw him and he shifted. Joe laughed shrugging.

“The stuff for my backs still working wonderfully Andy, thank you. Seriously. I…I guess this other stuff isn’t working as well. I get to sleep but…” He shrugged. “Not quite I guess what I needed…” Andy frowned looking down at his books and then at Joe.

“Come, sit…we can talk some more about this.” He gestured. Shutting the books and putting them under the counter. Joe came over, pulling out one of the stools and sitting at it across from Andy like he had the first day they’d met. Andy reached under, crouching to find the right book he needed coming back up and biting his lip, flipping through it. Landing on the page he needed.

“I don’t think what’s affecting you is…is really human like you think it is.” Joe made a face and Andy was quick to keep talking before the other could counter. “The man who works with me. Matt? You met him the other day, he’s a wolf, like he told you…and. He smelled something on the papers you gave me. A very distinct smell.” He turned the book around to Joe so he could see. “There called Sluagh, Unrestful spirits of the dead…they smell like death, and…and like decay. I think one’s somehow latched onto you, either through where you live or in passing and is the reason for your nightmares.” He explained, looking up at Joe now, wishing he could plead with the human to listen, understand, and believe. Joe took the book slowly, reading over the paper and frowning.

“So…so you don’t think it’s a natural cause?” Andy shook his head. “I…is there a way to get rid of it? Or stop the nightmares?” Andy relaxed, so Joe was willing to accept this, thankfully.

“Yes, yes there’s a way. I can help you with this and I can do my best to get rid of the nightmares and the thing looming over you. When Matt had told me, I gathered everything I needed already and put it together. I was…honestly just wanting to be ready in case you needed it.” He reached under picking up the stuff he’d spent so long putting together, a whole night and more of work before he’d fallen asleep in the back of the shop and Matt ran it for him. Joe took it carefully, holding it in his hands and looking at the book, and then the bag, then Andy.

“Okay….Okay what do I do with this?” Andy closed the book slipping it away for safekeeping.

“Put it in your room with you, you’re welcome to look at the stuff but it’s mostly herbs and a gem…It’s magic free I promise you as you’ve stated before you’re not a fan of the magic we do, and people use…It’ll help, but if not come back right away. There’s bigger steps we can take but I think this is what’s needed.” Joe nodded, looking at the bag for a long moment, thinking of what Halsey, and Patrick had said, and stood.

“I’ll take it…Thank you Andy…thank you so much.” Andy waved him off, taking back the bag and boxing it up to protect it from the rain and while Joe was walking home. Writing down everything he needed to do, and the steps he needed to take. Handing Joe the box.

“Don’t take the sleeping medicine anymore, though…you already stopped haven’t you?” Joe nodded. “Good…Good” He mumbled rubbing at his beard, shaking off the thought. He shook his hand at the card. “No, no. I should’ve noticed sooner, count it as a return for the medicine since it didn’t really work.”

Joe made a face. “Andy…” He said slowly, he couldn’t just not pay the man for his work.

“Make it up to me sometime, or come by and tell me if the nightmares stopped so I know it worked. That’ll be payment sometime.” The taller frowned more, and Andy frowned back, before Joe sighed realizing the other wasn’t going to take a payment for him.

“Thank…thank you a lot Andy. I’ll come back the minute they stop so you know…and I’ll also come back if they don’t…” He bundled the box up in his jacket carefully wanting to protect it on his way home, waving goodbye to the other and heading out. Andy sighed looking at the counter, and then the shop.

He walked around, flipping the sign to closed. He wasn’t in the mood to stay open as late as he normally was tonight.


	7. It Feels Better

Joe slipped the record behind it’s proper name tag in the boxes. Pulling the others forward and slipping the next one in before pushing them back and moving over to the next stack to put them away he kept putting this off more and more but he needed to get it done before his boss got back from her vacation and thought he’d been slacking this whole time. It was late, and they were getting the few customers that hung around talking music and looking at the equipment they sold and never really bought anything. Joe didn’t mind them so much, they always had something funny to say about the new records coming out or the latest album dropped by some artist. He stretched getting his back to pop a bit and turned back to his work, only an hour left and they’d close and he could head home for the night. The shop bell rang, the mechanical sound of it ringing through the shop and Joe watched three guys in hoods come in, pulling them down. It wasn’t raining today but he’s sure it was starting to get colder.

He started a little, because he knew them he wasn’t use to people he knew coming in here because he didn’t really know anyone around here to begin with. Andy was smiling up at Matt laughing with John between them, he’d never seen the other out of the shop he honestly thought he’d lived there with how much the sign said opened. This was really the first time Joe had seen them outside the shop, and around his part of town and Andy met his eyes instantly. Brightening up right away and waving. He came over and Joe slowly put down the records wanting to give the other his full attention seeing as he made a point to come over and say hi.

“Hey Joe!” He greeted, Matt rolling his eyes behind him and wandering away towards their metal records, John trailing behind him closely talking about some band Joe’s never heard of and trying to find the vinyl for it. “Looking for records?” He offered. Joe shook his head pointing to his tag.

“I work here oddly enough.” He laughed. “Though I always end up with the weird hours I didn’t know you guys came here.” Andy squinted at the tag, and Joe forgot for a moment that Halsey had him as Froman, but the smaller didn’t seem to comment on it so he let out a breath relaxing a little more he’d have to ask for a normal name when Halsey was back, he couldn’t have people calling him that or Andy thinking he was lying about his name or something.

“Yeah, We come here a lot at night. Gotta come when the shops closed or when we feel the need to get away. We’ve got a lot of records at the house and stuff.” He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets smiling at the other and Joe couldn’t help but smile back. He seemed much more relaxed, wearing baggy clothes that seemed to fit all at the same time and a hoodie with the shop logo on it that matched the other guys.

“You must see Halsey a lot more than me then, she usually has me on mornings but she’s taken the week off so I’m running the full shop.” He moved putting the records behind the counter to finish putting away later. “If you need help with anything I’m your guy.” Andy nodded, looking over at his friends, and then Joe again.

“You guys sold the nice Metallica box set I was looking at.” He gestured to the counter behind Joe, where they usually put their more expensive stuff, and Joe nodded sadly. He could talk music for hours and it seemed like Andy was starting that conversation.

“Yeah the Injustice for All limited? I was sad to see it go, the guy was a hard fan to though so it at least went to someone who will respect it the way it needs.” Andy laughed, and they talked more shop, going over music and other favorite artists that they shared. Andy liked a weird amount of things Joe wasn’t ready for like the rap, and the death metal, the more hardcore stuff but he also liked a lot of the same bands Joe did which made it easy to talk about like the day they had when they first met in his shop. He remembered a few of the ideas and interests Andy had, and he appreciated the art the same way the guitarist did. Joe mentioned his guitars, his side job and some things he’d been doing. How much he enjoyed some of the bands to.

“Matt’s hungry.” John piped up, derailing their conversation on ideal bands if they could put one together of anyone dead or alive and Joe realized they’d been talking for half an hour already, everyone else in the shop gone but the three and Joe.

“He’s an adult.” Andy commented back, tilting his head at the taller, Matt rolled his eyes. “Go get food. We walked here.” He added and John couldn’t help but laugh, getting shoved by the taller and Andy sighed as if he was watching a group of children and was their parent.

“There’s a cafe next door that sells…all kinds of weird stuff but it’s all some of the best food I’ve had if you guys don’t wanna go far?” Joe offered, looking at the trio. Andy looked at Matt who shrugged and he nodded at the other, the silent conversation of people who’ve known one another for years. He guessed they were asking one another if it was fine, and he hoped he was welcome to suggest places.

“The shop closes in a few, you want to come with us?” Andy offered, and Joe looked at the clock, and then the three of them and then his hands thinking for a long moment. He could say No, that he works in the morning and it’s late. He doesn’t really know Andy outside a customer level, and it feels weird to just tag along with him hanging with his friends, but Andy invited him, and Joe enjoys their conversations a lot. It could be his chance to start making friends around here who like the same stuff as him.

“…Sure.” He agreed. “If you don’t mind waiting for me to lock up and stuff.” Andy shook his head smiling, and Joe grinned back. The three moved away talking amongst one another while Joe put away the money in the safe and cleaned up what he needed to. He could always come in early tomorrow and finish up anything he needed to. Grabbing his jacket and keys he gestured for them to head out, setting the alarm and locking the door.

The cafe was small, all glass and had weird and unusual signs hanging that said puns on their food items that Joe swears are different colors and sizes everyday to. Joe followed close behind catching the door for the others, and nodding at the thanks. It felt weird to be hanging with people. His only conversations being at the shops when he’s buying stuff, with his roommate, or his boss and these were all formal situations even Patrick. Andy smiled thanking him and standing back to look at the menu. John’s hands in his pockets and whispering with Matt about the items and food they had.

Joe had been going here for awhile, as long as he worked at the record shop the cafe had been there. Mitch and Scott were always there, running the front counter with smiles and soft singing on busy days between one another as they worked hard making everything. They took good care of the place, and everyday there was some new and interesting item advertised to be tried, from coffee to foods. They were feeling the grounds on everything around them and it added a surprise daily for anyone who wanted to come in. Some items made it on the menu, some were never seen again. Not everything was successful, but they had some permanent ones from their daily menus. Andy walked over to the side counter, being careful of the line.

“Do you guys have vegan options?” Mitch looked up at him, then at Scott, nodding and reaching down to grab a menu and hand it to Andy.

“We’ve got a few vegan things, they’ve got the little leaves next to them, yellow’s just vegetarian, green’s vegan, and most of the stuff can be made vegan.” Andy thanked him turning back to hand one to John and looking at Joe, the other staring at him with a bit of surprise, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not ready for me to be a vegan huh?” He teased and Joe shrugged lightly.

“I mean…I just…I don’t know what I expected. I guess it explains why your shops so all natural locally grown and stuff.” He looked at Matt and John looking at their menu together and Andy offered his pushing up close to look at it with him.

“I think vegan is a good choice, ethically I mean. The impact on the environment that the meat and dairy industry has on the world is terrible, and avoidable. We don’t need it.” He shrugged. “I’m boring with that though.” Joe leaned down more to whisper to the other.

“Isn’t your roommate a vampire?” He nodded looking at Joe, ignoring they were oddly close together right now. “A vegan vampire? Is this Portland?” Andy stared at him, before laughing outright getting a menu thrown at him from John.

“I’m committed to my morals asshole! You know how hard it is to be a vegan vampire? My bloods special ordered and not even blood. Tastes terrible. Gosh.” Joe laughed getting a shove and laughing some more. Andy ended up paying for all their food and drinks, the four of them sitting at the table and it was nice. He texted Patrick telling him he was hanging out with some friends, and he’d be home late and not to worry and focused on the conversation. That ranged from music, to weird things that have happened them at work. Joe hadn’t laughed this much in a long time, listened to Andy talking about his strange duties in the town as one of the few witches in the area and the stuff he saw because of it. Joe listened closely, until the cafe thinned out and he felt the exhaustion on his shoulders. Knowing he was going to regret this at work tomorrow, but that be his only regret.

They walked him home, promising it was on their way home anyway and they’d walked themselves. Dropping Joe off at his apartment.

“We should hang again sometime.” Andy offered smiling. “I had a good time, and it’ll be good to get Matt socialized. It’s bad for dogs to be cooped up.” Matt smacked his shoulder and he laughed. “Here, text me when you’re free sometime…we’ll go to the cafe again and I can prove to you why my lineup is truly better.” He offered the other a card, pen scribbled on the back and Joe took it carefully smiling.

“Thanks…and I will. Because mine’s simply better.” He laughed, and Andy laughed back shrugging.

“Oh…how’s the…” He waved his hand and Joe blinked, confused, before he realized what the other was speaking about.

“Oh. Oh it’s…slow but working. There less intense that’s for sure, and they don’t come back after I wake up…so I think it’s getting better.” Andy smiled nodding.

“Good…that’s good.” John whistled and Andy waved. “Guess it’s my signal to go.” He laughed. “But do text me, and you know where to find me…” Joe waved watching the three of them heading down the path and into the dark of the street. Looking down at the number scribbled on the card and smiling. Things were getting better around here.


	8. Its another time

Andy taps the pen against the wood counter, the soft and patterned rhythm echoing around their kitchen over and over as the pen hit the wood. He was staring off out the window into the dark woods around the house, watching the shifting shadows and images passing by making images dance around the kitchen from the lights. His mind was a hundred miles elsewhere, thinking about the shop and he should be focused on the papers in front of him, and writing the rest of this recipe down that he needed for tomorrow. There was to much else going on to focus on that though, a lot of stuff that had been weighing on his mind that he was unsure of. It always unsettled him when he couldn’t grasp his own feelings, or understand something around him. He couldn’t figure himself out, and couldn’t figure out these feelings and it was to much.

“Did someone die?” He looked up at John, who was shaking a bottle of red liquid around and watching Andy with interest. Matt was running the shop for Andy for the night, and closing it up. His mind just wasn’t all there and he wasn’t feeling like running the place needing to step away. Matt took over, telling Andy he hoped the other felt better and he’d pick up dinner for all of them when he got home tonight and Andy never loved the other more. Well he did, but he was reminded why in this moment. Andy frowned and John gestured to him. “Dude you’ve been staring out the window for the last hour looking like something terrible happened.” Andy laughed, shaking his head and dropping the pen, John was right though.

“I’m sorry. I’m just…thinking about Joe…” It sounded terrible as it did in his head but John just looked at him confused, whispering to himself the name a few times before his eyes widened a little putting a face to the name.

“That dude that came in the shop the one time, and hung out with us the other day?” Andy nodded and John frowned, eyes narrowing now to look at the smaller. “Why? Is he bothering you?” He asked right away, and Andy shook his head quickly holding his hands up.

“No no. Nothing like that at all. Don’t worry about that…no I’m just….there hasn’t been a lot of humans around here. Human’s….don’t come here.” He sighed shaking his head not completely what his issue was but it did bother him to see a human. “Think about it…the last human to come around…I mean I know there here, we see a few around now and again but they’re so uncommon…and they sure don’t go to Dr.Eleanor, or come into my shop.” John shrugged moving to sit at the island across from the witch, setting his thermos down and focusing on the conversation a bit more.

“Well, Mundies are uncommon around here, Avalon has maybe 5 of them i’ve seen so I’ll agree with that, and for Eleanor maybe she was the only Doctor free and things just lined up….” Andy made a face at that shrugging.

“I know…and then with this Slaugh and stuff…his nightmares and just all these things…I worry if he’s doing better since he hasn’t come back? Did I make the bag right? Did it all work…I hope they’ve stopped.” John stared at the smaller, for a moment, not saying anything because Andy got worried for all his customers, but not like this, it could be because he’s a mundie though so John patted the others shoulder.

“I’m sure he’s doing a lot better, Matt said he smelled less like death and everything. I’d say it’s probably all better now.” He offered to the other, hoping to help a little. Andy made a noise dropping his head onto the counter. As John dismissed all his fears that were hiding the much larger one he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help but cave needing to admit the thing twisting in his mind. He worried for Joe, if the human was doing okay, if he was here for a reason, a hidden reason maybe. There were hunters, and then there was the sluagh worry and if Joe was feeling better and why hadn’t the other told him like he’d joked.

“I gave him my number John, my cell.” He said slowly, looking at the blonde who stared back at him, eyes wide.

“Andy…” He said slowly, because they don’t just do that. The numbers for Fuck City and Fuck City only, their close friends have it and that’s it. All else can use the shop phone.

“Fuck John I know…I know.” He scrubbed at his hair, ruffling the auburn strands making them lose their place in the gel and stand a bit. “I fucking know.” He repeated. “I just…we had such a good time hanging with him at the shop, and then talking about music, he’s kind of lonely I feel…it sounds like he’s just got work and goes home and plays music and that’s it…he’s I don’t know what I was thinking…” He made a noise and John reached over rubbing his back. “What if…”

John cut it off right away. “He’s a mundie okay? There’s no what if’s….and we’re here. Maybe he’s everything you think he is. Maybe he’s just a guy into the same music as you who likes learning about the magic world and makes some funny jokes…it’s okay.” Matt and John would make sure of it if all else, Andy could hold his own in anything against anyone but Mix was also a force, an unstoppable force and John wasn’t a born vampire, he was still adapting to some of the skills he was given but there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt Andy again. Even if it was a mundie.

“This is…a lot to think about and I hope I made the right choice.” Andy whispered.

“You can’t live hiding away forever, you can’t let this….that thing ruin your life…you deserve to be happy Andy, you deserve to have more friends and more people in your life besides us…Joe is a funny guy, he’s pretty cool from what I’ve seen and he’s ignored the weird shit that we’ve gotten into in the few minutes around him. I’m sure he’s cool, and it’ll be nice to spend more time talking shop and music with him..” Andy looked up at the vampire, smiling at him and sighing again.

“Thank’s John…” The other shrugged, he’s not sure where this whole thing with Joe was going, and if Andy wanted to be friends with the guy or what but he hoped he helped the other kind of helped, at least with helping Andy feel more comfortable in interacting outside of work with people besides the two of them. “Matt’s on his way home so I’m going to clean up this mess on the counter so he can eat.” He laughed standing, and John moved to help.


	9. Can We Dance?

“Anything exciting happen while I was gone?” Halsey slid in next to Joe at the counter, she’d shaved it apparently, and dyed it blue again and he liked it a lot on her, it seemed to be an everyday changing thing though and from the few times he’s met Hayley, her roommate slash something else partner wife he’s not really sure the other’s the same.

“Uhh…that guy came in that you keep watching and are probably going to get the cops called on us for with how close you’ve been getting but he left I think when he saw you weren’t here.” He shrugged, it been slow no real major drop offs or shipments needed, nothing that needed his attention right away or anything. He liked it a bit but he was looking forward to having time to himself again and some days off here and there and time to do some more work on his music again.

“Boring, should’ve stayed gone longer.” She sighed. “The site will pick up during the holidays so I ordered a bunch new boxes and labels and stuff.” She handed him the clipboard and he nodded signing his name under the line. She slipped it into the drawer and climbed up to sit on the counter leaning back a bit to grab some papers and attaching them to another clip board started scribbling something on it. He finished up typing in some new records into the system and looked at the screen for a minute.

“Hey, do the guys who run F City come in here a lot?” She looked up frowning, and then down shrugging.

“Andy? Not so much, he comes in late sometimes or really fucking early but I mostly see that tall guy that works at the shop with some blonde. Andy’s only with them every now and again but he does come in….why?” He shrugged, typing something else and opening their archive.

“No he just came in I didn’t think he ever left the shop.” He said idly, trying to seem busy and less like he wanted to know more about the witch, Andy just…was interesting. He was this quiet person dedicated to his work who liked to talk to Joe about music and face lit up like lights on holidays when he found something to go on about, or felt really strongly about. Joe had a lot of assumptions on the magic world, and he stood by his beliefs humans didn’t belong in it or apart of it, but these three guys he met seemed so…normal. Like if it weren’t for small features, eyes, teeth, he’d never know that they were anything other than human. He wondered how many other people around him weren’t humans. How many more were things he didn’t understand.

She eyed him again, tilting her head and watching him type, he could feel her looking at him for a long moment and finally looked at her. “I’m just wondering why you’ve suddenly got this interest in this witch from the potion shop.” Her tone was teasing, light and the air of something deeper and more to it than he’d ever understand.

“He gave me his number…” He said slowly. “And I don’t know what that means.” He turned back to the keyboard staring at his hands.

“Are..wait we’re talking about Andy right? He gave you his number? What the hell did you do? Are you going to text him? You have to text him.” She rambled, and Joe looked at her confused, because why was it such a big deal he got this number and was that what he was suppose to do? Should he text Andy? What would he even text the other.

“I…yeah the one who owns the potion shop down the road, he walked me home after we got food the other day with his friends and he gave me his number said we should hang out sometime again….why is that weird?”

She waved her hands around setting the clipboard down. “Because in the three years that witch has lived in that shop he’s only ever been with those two dudes. He doesn’t ever leave the shop to begin with unless he’s with them. He doesn’t talk to other people a lot, I mean he’s very very friendly but man he just…he ate food with you and gave you his number…and you don’t even know what to do?” Joe made a face, he sounded more and more mysterious and Joe wondered why he was different, why Andy talked to him more than others.

“I haven’t…I mean I just wasn’t sure what I should do with it, so i should text him? Ask him to hang out sometime again?” She nodded.

“I mean, if you want to. Hang out with him that is, ask him to meet up somewhere. Maybe where you guys got food the first time, or if you know what food he like’s go somewhere. Or let him pick even and meet there. You gotta do something….if you want to. It’s also fine if you don’t.” She offered, quickly seeming to realize Joe may not even want to see the other again but he shook his head.

“No…No I do.” He nodded, looking at the time, and then pulling his phone out of his pockets scrolling to the name he entered. “So just…Hey this is Joe, We should hang out when you’re free again?” She nodded eagerly and he slowly typed it out, staring at the message before hitting send. Setting it down on the counter he stared at it, panic hitting him right away. “Was that to much? What if he didn’t mean it in that way.” He looked at her and she laughed patting his shoulder.

“He did Joe…he did. It’ll be okay. See he’s already responded!” Joe looked at the bubble on the screen that read I’d love to, I can get Matt to watch the shop anytime so we should talk schedules with a smiley face emoji. He breathed out, smiling a bit and replying his hours at work now that Halsey was back. It was gonna be fine.

Socializing was good, it was gonna be good.

-x-  
Andy had made the plans really which weren’t plans, and Joe just altered the times to fit his schedule so that they matched up and could hang out for the day without issues. They decided to meet at Andy’s shop in the morning and kind of just walk around the town and figure things out from there, Joe was fine with this since he had no idea what was around here despite living here for a year already plus it be nice just to walk around and talk, see things for the first time and just get out and about. Swinging by the bakery by his house to pick up coffee and something to eat for himself, asking the woman at the counter if she had anything vegan and picking up something for Andy to he walked down the street to the shop. Andy was outside it, texting on his phone and grinned when he saw Joe moving to meet the other before he made it to the shop.

“You’re early.” He teased, eyes going wide when Joe offered him the coffee. “You went to the bakery to.” He added and Joe shrugged, it really wasn’t a big deal, he wanted coffee and something to eat so he figured might as well grab the other something to since they were hanging out.

“It’s vegan to I made sure from the woman who owns the place.” He added, and Andy smiled looking at the cup in his hand and the pastry, Joe wondered for a moment if he did something wrong because the smile faded but Andy laughed looking up right away.

“Thanks…a lot.” He gestured for Joe to walk the two of them heading aimlessly down the street. “So boss is finally back to give you time off?” Joe laughed nodding and swallowing the donut he’d been eating.

“Yeah yeah, she’s finally back and running things. Said when the holidays come we’ll pick up but she’s ready. Always is.” He laughed, the two of them talking about work, and the coming winter as they headed down the sidewalk. Andy lead them after a bit taking a few turns and laughing when Joe talked about when it snowed back home once, and he slipped and laid on the ground for three hours because he was so done.

They’d come up into a park and Joe took the empty cup and trash from Andy running ahead to throw it away and meet back up with him. Looking around at the people running around playing games, running, walking their dogs. “I had no idea there was a park here.” He laughed, and Andy nodded.

“I tend to not come here often just because it gets crowded on the weekends, but they have a lovely farmers market and stuff on Sundays and it’s all locally grown and made, and I like to sometimes get stuff for recipes at it.” He gestured for them to sit at a bench looking across the grass and trees and Joe laughed sitting down next to him. Talking for a moment or so with the other about the market Andy came to sometime, before Joe started making lives for the people running by and walking. Making a business man really a man who wanted to be nothing but a hair dresser and open his own shop. Andy laughed, taking part of the game making a conversation in voices between two people running together and Joe smiled at him the game going between the two for awhile.

Andy suggested they go and get food, which made Joe realized he’d been sitting on a bench in a park for three hours talking about people they didn’t even know. Following Andy to a restaurant down the road, it wasn’t fancy, wasn’t really anything but it had vegan stuff and Joe was easier to please for food. The two sitting outside again and talking the Holidays now, Joe told him he wasn’t going anywhere, and Andy agreed with him, neither of them really feeling the trip or the family they had back wherever it is they moved from. Joe caught the bill before Andy paying and ignoring his protests.

“Pay next time.” He teased, and Andy looked at him wide eyed for a moment before nodding, laughing and walking with Joe back towards the shop. It wasn’t late but Joe had the night shift and Andy said he should let Matt have a lunch break or something. Joe dropped him off, and there were promises to hang out again.

He made it to work, and checked his phone seeing a text from Andy and smiled, replying that he had a good time and asking when the other was free again. He did have a good time today. Surprised how easily the two of them were able to talk to one another and just enjoy the company, making similar jokes and talking their lives with one another. Andy was vegan he already knew, but he also learned the other liked wearing things considered vegan, and also didn’t do any kind of drinking. He made everything in his shop naturally and locally, and Joe found a respect in that, someone willing to stick to his morals for the art he enjoyed.

Andy set another day to hang out, and Joe mentioned it to Halsey, smiling at the texts. It was a weird but nice feeling.


	10. Dragging me

“What are you getting dressed for and why am I not invited?” John poked his head around the corner, watching Andy tug on his black jeans and shirt. Digging around for his hoodie in the mess of laundry one of them was suppose to fold but forgot along the way. John should do it when he’s got tomorrow off and everything, he just got distracted sometimes.

“Because I’m hanging out with Joe, and you can sometimes make it weird.” Andy hummed, slipping his arms into the hoodie and pulling it over his head before tugging his coat on. John made a noise of surprise.

“Me? Make things weird with the mundie?” He shook his head. “I’m offended you think this…..” Andy shook his head shoving his phone into his back pocket with his wallet before shutting the light off to his room and stepping out. Shutting the door behind him and pushing past John.

“First of all, you keep calling him a mundie. Which already makes things weird though thank you for never saying it to him.” He laughed. “And second, I can have friends besides you and Mix.” John gasped in horror and Mix’s head poked up from the other side of the couch.

“What’s this about other friends?”

John cut in before Andy could say anything else. “Andy’s got a date with Joe.” The smaller shoved the blonde glaring at him.

“Well good for them. Call us if you’re going to be out past curfew dear.” Mix flopped back down to laying on the couch and John whined.

“Maaatttthew he’s got a date. Our baby is growing up how can you be so calm about this.” Andy glared at the other.

“It’s not a date John, were going to Super Fruit for dinner and that’s it. We’ve eaten there before, a lot after we’ve gotten off work.” He’d been out with Joe a few times since the first time they’d went out together. The small little hanging outs growing a bit longer, or shorter even but more frequent. Andy often walking over to the record shop after he closed up and getting dinner with the other, or just a smoothie if Matt was making dinner. Walking back towards the others house and then home. It was nice, they had nice conversations about various things and Andy found himself enjoying the others company more and more. Joe was…he was. A mundie, but he was also just more curious than anything, he was willing to learn and understand instead of continue hating or assuming the things Andy did. They didn’t talk just about that though, Joe shared his music, or they’d talk comic books, or movies. Sharing a lot of the same interests in the world around them.

“See Jonathan. He’s just having dinner with his boyfriend.” Matt grinned at the smaller and Andy flipped him off.

“Fuck you two. It’s not a date!” He called, shutting the door behind himself as loud as he could and walking down the path towards the record shop. Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket he hummed softly to himself, stepping on the stone path and following it down the familiar way towards the main city.

These weren’t dates, it wasn’t dates when Matt and Andy went out and got food, or when John and Andy got food…though it was when Matt and John went…but they were dating. People dating went on dates. Andy didn’t date. He didn’t let people close to him like that, because it wasn’t good, wasn’t safe and he was better just having friends. Better having Matt, and John….and maybe Joe now. Which was a change, but he could have friends. Friends were fine. Dating wasn’t, and him and Joe weren’t dating so it was fine.

“You could walk by me to and that’s cool.” Joe called, and Andy jerked looking around the buildings, and at the taller next to him realizing he’d made it to the others work already. Certainly he wasn’t walking that long, he didn’t even remember passing his own shop. Fuck that was dangerous.

“Oh…man sorry I must of gotten stuck on a thought.” Andy laughed, blushing a little and shifting. Joe waved his hands at the other, tying his scarf around his neck and turning to lock the doors to the shop up.

“It’s fine, you stopped when I said something.” He laughed, gesturing for Andy to lead the way to the cafe next to them crossing over the path that was the road, and over to the building colorfully labeled Super Fruit. Mitch waved to them from behind the counter, and Scott grinned giving them a thumbs up and the two moved to take a seat at an open table. They’d become regulars almost, enough to at least have a regular item that the two who owned the place made, and Joe usually always tried the item of the day, Andy did if it was vegan so they ended up with that on top of their usual. Mitch brought their orders over, laying some kind of weird bowl next to the drinks and not even explaining it just left them alone with the colorful creation. Two spoons, meaning vegan so Andy snatched one up.

Joe’s face scrunching up and sticking his tongue out at the sour taste of the food, Andy laughing across from him shaking his head already figuring out the weird tart cream they were going for, and not sure why but he guessed it was one of those days. Teasing the other for not being able to handle it and getting a berry flicked at him. Joe paid, catching it before Andy could, an ongoing game between them and the two headed back towards the others place.

“One day I’m going to walk you home.” Joe laughed hunching down to hide in his scarf as they walked.

“Be inconvenient, and strange.” He laughed. “We live out in the woods on the edge of town. Away from the city. It’s a good walk but we all enjoy it at times, have the car for emergencies though…..you’d spent a long time walking there, and walking back.” He laughed at the pout the taller was giving him in response. “One day you can walk me home.” He offered. “And then we’ll drive you back to spare you the torture of the far walk back.” Joe shook his head.

“Doubting my fitness there huh?” He shook his fist at the other and Andy laughed.

“You come to my shop for back issues, of course I doubt your fitness but it’s probably also not very good for it.” Joe blinked, smile dropping before coming back again with the shake of his head and he tossed his arm over the smaller.

“You’re a good man Mr.H.” He teased, and Andy shrugged, not pushing the arm away right away but they’d made it to Joe’s house so he ducked away stepping back to the end of the sidewalk. “Thanks for walking me home again as always.” Andy nodded.

“Always will, see you next week same time.” He waved and Joe grinned standing out on the sidewalk until he couldn’t see Andy anymore, going in after that.

-x-

Joe ducked into the shop holding his jacket tight against him to protect from the freezing rain. He brushed himself off, drying his feet on the mat at the door. Matt was at the counter waving at Joe idly while flipping through a book. “He’s in the back.” Joe nodded a thanks moving through the shop, he’d come back here once and it still felt oddly like he didn’t belong over here. Andy reassured him when they were out that it was fine, and he was fine with it, but it still felt strange.

“Break time.” He called and Andy looked up from the books and scattered items across the table, grey eyes going wide a little and relaxing. Smiling at Joe. “Time to eat Mr.H” Andy laughed shaking his head and pulling his coat off the back of the chair.

“I can’t call you Mr.T that’s weird.” He tugged it on following Joe out into the shop. “Want me to bring anything back for you?” Matt shook his head waving his hand at the two and Andy nodded. “Okay be back in an hour. Don’t burn down my shop.” He teased following Joe out and pulling his hood on. They were eating at the bakery today by Andy’s shop, a change of scene from Super Fruit, plus with the rain and the location the place was a bit far.

They ordered taking seats by the window. “So are you coming over on Halloween like we talked?” Andy offered, flicking a straw wrapper at the other and Joe laughed nodding.

“Yeah we close early that day and everything, it’ll be the first time I get to see inside your house, or see your house at all.” Andy shrugged, it wasn’t that magical or that big of a deal to him but he guessed he’d seen the outside of Joe’s apartment so many times the other had to be curious to what Andy’s place at least looked like.

“It’s in the woods, real spooky.” He teased and Joe flicked his own wrapper at the smaller.

“We’re doing dinner tomorrow right? After my shift?” Andy nodded, climbing up to grab their food and drinks and bring it back to the table, handing Joe his stuff from his order and pulling his own.

“Yeah and I wanted to see that new movie that came out….with that actress from the one movie you like?” Joe hummed nodding and taking a bite from his sandwich. “I already got us tickets to kind of skip the line so we can go whenever after we eat.” He nodded and the two of them focused on eating their lunch, talking about some plans they had next week before the holidays started.

They cleaned up heading back to the shop, and Matt looked up, turning back down to his book. “Have a nice time kids?” He hummed, and Joe froze, looking at Andy who’d also stood still going wide eyed and blushing. Joe looked down at his wet shoes and Andy shook his head.

“Shut up Matt” He mumbled. “I…Thanks Joe I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved bye, smacking the taller on the back of the head and scolding him in a soft tone before vanishing behind the counter and into his room. Joe stared at the other, and looked down again pulling his hood on and heading to work.   
As he made the walk and was left with his thoughts, he couldn’t help but find himself over-analyzing the time he had been spending with Andy lately.Two people going out together and doing stuff together, but that implied the two people liked one another. Joe liked Andy, fuck did he like Andy. The smile and laugh the other hand, his voice, and the little gap in his teeth when he smiled real wide. His soft voice, and gentle tone when he talked about stuff, or how quickly he’d ramble on when he found something he enjoyed talking about. He joked with Joe a lot, he also was a million miles out of Joe’s league, Joe was human, and he didn’t like using magic. Why would a witch want to date that? Ignoring that, he was…just Joe. 

Fuck, fuck he wasn’t going to shake any of this now, he was going to make things awkward and ruin everything instantly. Andy was…there was no way he saw these the same way, saw Joe the same way. Which was fine, Joe was fine with it. Completely fine. When he’d first met Andy and they started hanging out he was glad to have someone to be friends with and he was still glad for that, just that. Someone to be friends with. He should cut back their hanging, maybe he kept asking the other for lunch, and dinner and breakfast, he was going to think something. Maybe Joe would make him uncomfortable, but what if he asks why Joe’s not hanging out with him anymore. What if he thinks Joe doesn’t like him at all. Fuck…that wolf made everything far more complicated than he wanted to admit.

He shrugged his jacket off shaking the water off and hanging it, checking his phone. He had texts and hoped they were from Andy, but Patrick’s name was bright on his screen.

He rolled his eyes, and shoved the phone in his pocket. Trying to shake off these thoughts of his handsome witch friend for now, and focus on stacking records. It was definitely easier said than done…


	11. It Comes This Way

Andy flipped through the pages, looking back and forth between what he’d written down and things he might need. The shop was colder than normal, and he was in no mood to fix it, bundled up in Mix’s jacket he’d left in the back and his own hoodie. Hunched down on the stool at the front flipping between the two. Occasionally the buzzing of his cell distracting him to reply to texts from Joe, or Mix. The shop bell rang, and he didn’t react right away, use to it always going off now and again and people poking in and out. Wanting to finish what he was writing before he focused on a customer.

“Hello.” He greeted finally, turning to look up and he froze. Entire body twisting tight and solid. His hair was shorter, looked older but he didn’t age like they did. He didn’t age like anyone did. He could have blonde, pink fuck even purple hair. Andy would know who he was. Andy would recognize him. “….Pete…” He fumbled out, fingers grasping the cell and shoving it under the register on silent before the other could see it.

The taller man smiled, all white teeth and face warm and welcoming. “You cut your hair.” He commented, tone soft, nothing threatening or angry hidden away in it. “It looks nice, it really suits you….” He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah…Felt like with the move…I’d change it up…” He was panicking. He never thought in years that Pete would find him here, that Pete would come here….He was safe, they were safe and now here they were. Maybe it wasn’t…it wasn’t bad. It didn’t have to be bad, it was a city, he could be passing through found a magic shop. Maybe Andy was making this a bigger deal than it needed to be. “So…what brings you to Avalon? Away from Chicago and to this little city?” Andy asked, leaning on the counter.

Pete laughed looking around the shop, at the bottles. “I’m visiting and staying with a friend. He told me there was a good magic shop in town, thought with the night I’d check it out, didn’t expect to run into you….” Andy relaxed more, Pete had friends, Avalon had tons of vampires to, so it wasn’t far off. “You look really nice….I….I missed you…I didn’t realize how much until now…you just kind of left with nothing…no goodbye.” Andy breathed, looking down at his hands and shrugging softly.

“I…things were rough Pete, really rough….Mix and John and I just felt like it was time to leave….I never…I didn’t mean not to say goodbye…” He did, kind of, but Pete didn’t need to know. “Listen..I need to get back to work, and finish this potion and stuff but…how about after we go and get something to eat. We can catch up…you can tell me how Chicago is.” He offered, and Pete nodded, grinning a bit more now. “I get off in an hour if you want to come back then.”

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then Andy…” The witch breathed, falling back into the chair once the vampire was gone. He’d never imagined, after all this time, after everything he’d done to move past the other and get over everything Pete had made him feel he was back, back and acting like everything was okay and nothing had happened. It was fine to him, and Andy felt confused. Confused beyond all. Why did he leave? He’d dated Pete for four years, four very long years together. They’d lived together….but then he just wasn’t happy anymore, and they left…he remembers words harsh words. He shakes his head. Pete was…cruel. He wasn’t anything more than a monster and that wasn’t because of the fact he was a vampire. Andy frowned closing the book and packing away the potion. Dinner. He’d give Pete dinner and never anything more.

He cleaned the counters, texted Matt he’d be home late, and shut his phone off hiding it away. He couldn’t let the other know about it. Shaking his head and relaxing. It was going to be fine, the door rang, and he looked up expecting Pete, and not Joe, grinning at him soft and excited and fuck. Fuck his life and all that was in it.

“Joe…” He said softly, and the curly haired man frowned, of course he did. Stepping closer.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Andy looked down at his hands, they were going out tonight, they’d confirmed hanging out the other day. Movie and dinner, and…and now all this. Joe was going to be upset.

“A friend came into town, and I’d…it’d all slipped my mind…” The tallers face fell and Andy’s heart hurt hoping the other would find it in himself to forgive Andy. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry…” He repeated and Joe shook his head, hands out.

“It’s okay, honestly. We’ve got plenty of other nights and not always going to have the company of friends from far away.” Andy nodded, thankful Joe was so understanding, the bell ringing again and he closed his eyes opening them and looking at Pete, and then Joe. He didn’t want this, didn’t want Pete to know about Joe. Not now. “I…I’ll see you?” Joe offered and Andy nodded, grabbing the jacket off the back of the chair and slipping it on.

“I’ll see you, later…yeah. I’ll call.” Joe frowned, exiting the shop and Andy looked at Pete.

“Who was he?” Andy looked at the door and then Pete.

“A friend…” He said slowly, a friend he liked a lot…

“Friends with mundies now?” Pete laughed. “Though he’s got nice eyes.” Andy shrugged looking at his hands and following Pete out.

“So..there’s a cafe here…down this way if you want. They make a lot of good food and stuff…” He gestured, it felt weird to be going to Superfruit of all places, but they headed that way. Taking a table and ordering food Andy relaxed a bit more. Public place, around people he knew.

“So…Finally own that potion shop.” Pete offered, starting the conversation and Andy nodded, smiling. It had always been something he’d wanted to do, something he’d been feeling since before Chicago, since back home with his mother and having it now was a dream come true.

“It’s a wonderful shop, a great town. I love working here.” He admitted.   
“You look a lot happier here…away from the city and more in your element.” His tone was warm, nothing bitter in it telling Andy he was upset. Nothing saying he was saying it for any sort of reaction, still just calm conversation. “Listen…Andy about us, and everything before…”

Andy cut him off quick. “Pete…we..things were hard. Really hard. I wasn’t happy, and the way you had been acting….Not letting me see John or Mix, or even Kage…even my Mom at times. It was just too much, I felt like I couldn’t live anymore. I felt so low…” Pete shook his head, hands coming out to touch Andy’s around the cup, he fought the instinct to pull away letting the other touch him.

“I know we’ve only seen one another for an hour…but I’m in town for the week, maybe more if these deals go through….I know I treated you terribly. I know how bad it was and how awful I was. I thought about it everyday since you left, I never once blamed you for any of it. I blamed myself and how I had acted. I got help, real help, professional…and I changed. I never thought I’d see you again but…but if you’d let me the chance at one last try…” Andy frowned, looking at the hands, he should say no. Say this would never work again, he knows it. He has Joe, he has this guy he knows is wonderful and kind and just likes him.

“Pete…” He said slowly, curling his fingers away, and the vampire frowned now to.

“Is there someone else?” Andy shook his head.

“No..no not…I just…I’ve got things going for me right now. I can’t drop it all for this, for a try again…we’ve both moved on…” He wasn’t sure if he was convincing Pete or himself.

“Is it that mundie? From the shop earlier?” He didn’t sound angry over it, more curious, so Andy nodded.

“His names Joe…we’re…it’s not dating but I also, I also don’t want to….It’s hard to explain and before…everything that happened before. With us…I just don’t know if a few words can just, let it all go.” He admitted, and Pete shook his head.

“Mundies don’t date people like us…outcasts and…other worldly…we’re always just going to be a fascination for them. Questions and curiosity that’ll be sated and let go…” Andy felt the need to defend that Joe was different but…but there was doubt in his mind, long before Pete showed up. If Joe would ever like someone who made something he didn’t support, that was all magic, that was magic. How could he date someone like that. “Let me…just give me this week…I can show you, and if you still want to try for this mundie, I’ll be gone and back in Chicago and you don’t even have to think.” He should say No, and let it go, if Mix was here, but…but he was happy with Pete. They were happy, they’d dated for years. He’d loved Andy, and Andy had loved him and he never really let go of that piece of it, even after all the heartbreak and trouble….maybe it was worth a shot. Maybe Pete had changed….

“Tomorrow night? Same time?” He offered, slowly, and Pete grinned wide at him, and he couldn’t help but smiling back.


	12. Second Chances

He’d given Pete the one date. As per their deal he’d give him one more date and try this one last time to see where it was going, one date wasn’t going to prove anything, Andy knew that. It wasn’t going to show Andy he was a better person, a changed person. He knew that Pete couldn’t show that over a date but he couldn’t help but give the other a chance. Couldn’t help but give into this part of his life that use to be with him, and while sitting outside the cafe by the shop, he was reminded of all that. Of all the times before, of what they use to be, what Pete made Andy feel before he started noticing the worst parts of him. The love he’d given to him.

Pete talked about there old date spots at the cafe, the Comet, and Beans and Barley, places they use to go to every week at night, laughing and talking about the future together that they’d wanted. Pete talked about the things they use to do, the lake and how Andy was a terrible swimmer, and the trips they’d made to different places around the states together driving with no idea where to go or what they were doing but laughing and letting the road lead them. Andy had forgotten about all of that, forgotten all the times they’d had together, all the good that had been just soaked away and turned dark by the bad. Pete loved him, he really did love him. He showed Andy that all the time when they’d been dating, when they’d been running around like two kids with nothing stopping them. Pete had fallen in love with him, he’d always imagine it to be impossible, who could love misfits like them. A witch without a coven who breaks away from the regular laws, someone who pulls away from all the norm, and Pete just smiled, laughing and saying it just made Andy who he was. No one could love him, not like Pete. Andy was rejected by his own people, by their kinds everywhere, everyone was going to turn him away no matter how hard he’d tried. Pete wouldn’t though.

He couldn’t help but say yes to the third date two days later, needing to close overnight for a customer, he’d taken the night shift from Mix again the other grinning but leaving it alone. Heading home for the night and Andy smiled seeing the taller come in right on time hours later.

“So, were we off to tonight.” Andy laughed locking the door to the shop, double checking it was closed before gesturing to the other to lead the way.

“I asked my buddy some good places around here” Pete shrugged. “I mean I figured you’d know some but there’s a nice restaurant down the road, I made sure they had vegan food.” Andy smiled, looking at his hands in his coat and looking back at the other. “So has your mundie friend called you back? I know you changed some plans around and stuff…”

Andy shook his head, he’d forgotten he’d turned his phone off and stashed it away. He’d have to check….maybe. Maybe it was better this way, Andy didn’t deserve Joe’s apologies, and Joe making it up to him when Andy was the one who bailed. Joe was just this nice guy making friends and Andy was ditching him the first sign of his ex.

“Yeah I guess he doesn’t wanna get ditched again.” Pete laughed, and Andy couldn’t blame him. Following the other to the place to eat.

“So what does Mix and JT think about all this?” Pete asked, sitting down across for Andy after they’d placed their orders. Andy shrugged.

“I haven’t told them your back yet, or anything. I think they think I’m out with someone else…or working late…I don’t know for sure…” He didn’t want to tell them yet, didn’t feel like they needed to know for any reason. Pete and Mix didn’t get along, they’d never had even long before Andy had started dating the other, and after everything went down the wolf had only increased his hatred of the vampire. He’d been the main supporter of Andy leaving Pete, of coming here, and the main reason Andy felt brave enough to go….and maybe that wasn’t right. Maybe Andy did mess up, maybe he’d made mistakes and Mix was his supporter, already hating Pete of course blamed the other.

“It’s fine if you do…you’re an adult. You can do whatever you wish, plus…I mean Mix has John, you’re probably like his least concern most of the time.” He laughed, and Andy frowned looking down at his drink placed in front of him by the waitress. They had their dinner, Pete talking about Avalon and the sights that it had to offer, how his visit was going, and how he was happy to have Andy back. Happy to have the other around him again, and Andy smiled, glad for this to. His fears with Joe, of being with Joe of liking Joe, as much as he’d wanted it, maybe he didn’t deserve it. If he’d accepted all this so quickly. Joe deserved someone much better.

Pete paid for the meal, taking the longer way back to the shop through some of the park and different areas and the two talked, walking through the night while Andy named some of the stars, eventually they’d made their way back to the shop and Andy shifted, looking through the glass at the decorations then at the other.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Pete asked. “If i’m not being to blunt?” He looked down, laughing a bit and Andy looked at the others feet and then up.

“Same time?” He offered. “Same place?” He knew the other only had a week, only had a bit more time, so what was the harm of giving it to him? Pete nodded, leaning to kiss Andy’s cheek, and the smaller let him, watching him leave back the way they came before frowning at his feet. Shaking off the thoughts he got his things from inside and headed home.

-x-

Joe looked at his phone, frowning, and looking back at the magazine he’d been reading. Eyes on his phone again a minute later. He was like a dumb teen in love, he’d be ashamed of himself more if he cared a bit more how he appeared.

“He still hasn’t texted you?” Patrick asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal still in his pajamas. He never really left the house now that Joe thought about it, he was always just kind of hanging around, never went to work, or went out. Always forgot to buy groceries but always had the money for it…He was distracting himself from the question. He was distracting himself from the topic. He needed to focus. He shook his head breathing.

“No…just…” He sighed, He’d texted Andy everyday since there failed day together, which maybe that was a bit much. Usually Andy lagged at texting back in the day hours when work was busy or the shop had customers, but never this much. Never for two weeks at a time like this. It’s as if the failed day together had turned into Andy never wanting to see Joe again for some unknown reason. Joe didn’t do anything, he thought he handled it well. He wasn’t upset at all, confused, but things came up all the time. He was sure whoever that was in the shop was important for Andy to bail, and now he wasn’t texting Joe back, ignoring Joe and whenever Joe walked past the shop, it was Mix. Whenever Joe saw him around town, there was a tall blonde and handsome by his side. Smiling bright in the moonlight and as if he could see Joe and was taunting him.

“I’m sorry…” Patrick said, frowning at him. “I know you liked him and stuff….but seriously you don’t deserve to be blown off like this, just because he found some other guy. You’re such a good and caring guy…I just…maybe he wasn’t meant to be. Maybe all that wasn’t meant to be…which I know doesn’t sound good. But he deserve better than some dude who’s gonna bail like this..” Patrick offered, and Joe groaned, because yeah, yeah maybe Andy and him hanging out was a passing thing and just Andy moved on with his life. Maybe he was busy and Joe was making such a big deal out of it he needed to let the other have space and time. But man it fucking sucked, he did like him alot, and maybe Patrick was right, maybe Joe deserved someone better but man he didn’t want better.

“This other guy…I just…what did he have I didn’t?” Joe mumbled, looking at his phone. Thinking of the blonde he saw with Andy, the guy in the shop that Andy looked at, at first just a customer in Joe’s mind but then he saw them around town. Saw them outside the record shop going to Super Fruit, it wasn’t like he was going out of his way to see the two it was as if they kept picking places around Joe to go to. Like everything was working against the curly haired man and he just had to be taunted by Andy smiling with this man.

“Maybe…Joe maybe he just wanted someone like him…” Patrick offered again, and Joe closed his eyes. He was a human, what would he get about being a witch, he didn’t even like magic. Didn’t like it one bit….but he liked Andy a whole lot.

“I know…” He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking at the tv, it was off but it made him feel a bit better, his eyes falling on the magazine again that he slipped closed, letting it fall off the couch. “Still sucks a whole lot.” He groaned, and Patrick reached over, giving him a sympathetic pat. Which was just a whole lot worse than he was hoping it would feel.

“Guess I just gotta let him go huh?” He asked, tilting his head back at Patrick who nodded sadly.

Well at least he’d be able to pull extra hours at the record shop now that he didn’t have to work around the schedule to hang around Andy. Maybe he could save up for that new guitar and amp he was spying on. Positives. He’s gotta look at them.


	13. Grandfather Clock

Andy turned the pen against the paper, leaving dark ink marks against the tan empty pages. Watching the pen spin under his fingers eyes half lidded. He’d been so tired lately, unable to focus on his work. Unable to really get anything done with all this shop stuff and he honestly felt bad. He loved his customers. Loved helping them and working with them. Why he couldn’t focus he couldn’t place. His eyes fell on the clock, they’d close in a short time, and he’d meet Pete outside the shop. Get dinner with the older and maybe it’ll take his mind off all this.

The shop bell rings, rattling loud through his ears and he looks up, expecting one person and being met with another. Mix is laughing, holding the door open for a young woman who scurries in and Andy looks at the time, and his roommate again in surprise.

“I thought you and John were going out?” He asked slowly, looking at the girl and then his roommate.

“He’s still at work for another hour and I got bored.” Mixon laughed. “Ran into the customer while coming in here, she’s looking for some kind of sleep stuff.” Andy nodded, moving over to help her and tilting his head back at the taller.

“I close in a few, and then i’m going out…” Mixon nodded, leaning up against the counter.

“I know, but better than wandering around outside the pizza place.” The witch nodded, frowning to himself, before smiling at the girl and helping her find what she needed. Wrapping it up for her and sending her off. “So…you keep coming home late.” Mixon started, grinning at the witch and Andy shifted to look at him.

“Matt…” He said slowly, but the bell interrupted him from speaking. Pete standing in the door looking between the two.

“…Bad time?” He offered slowly, and Matt whipped to look at the other, Andy looking down at his feet.

“Give us a second.” He forced out, shoving Andy into the back room and Pete nodded, slowly stepping out of the room.

Andy let the wolf shove him around, let him push him into the back room and shut the door. Locking it carefully to keep the sound in from Pete.

“Andrew.” He hissed, eyes bright even in the dim room.

“Matt please.” He countered. “I…”

“Is he who you’ve been seeing?” He demanded, cutting Andy off before he could keep talking. “This whole time….I thought it was Joe but it was him? Fucking…you know what he did to you!” He…of all the people he thought he’d see again here he’d hoped it would never be Pete.

“It was Joe…I was hanging with Joe but then…Pete came in one day and he wanted to talk…it honestly didn’t seem real to me. I…know. I know what happened between us but he’s…he changed a lot after I left for me…” Andy defended.

“Has he? It’s only been a few weeks Andy…has he changed? Or is he playing you again?” He hated the words leaving the others mouth, he’s different. He’s changed. He’d never hurt me. The cycle all over again.

“He loves me Matt.” He whispered, the taller moved in slowly, but Andy stepped back. “Please…I know what I’m doing…please.” He shifted down grabbing his jacket off the chair. “I’ll see you home tonight we can talk more then…I’m going out.”

“Andy…” Matt tried, almost pleading. He didn’t want Andy to go out now that he knew. Didn’t want to know he was with Pete when he shouldn’t be.

“You never liked him Matt, even before he’d…he’d gotten the way he did. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as you’d made me think it was…I don’t know. Maybe you hated him and made it worse.” He mumbled, and Matt knew those weren’t his words leaving his mouth, knew just what Pete had been whispering to him. He had no defense, the smaller leaving out the door and with the vampire and Matt watched.

He needed to talk to John.

-

Mix frowned, looking at the door, and then John. Continuing down to the kitchen. Andy’s I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise, was a week ago. He’d made no contact with them since leaving that night to go to Pete’s and they both knew something was going on. Knew something was wrong, but hoped, hoped for the witches sake. It was okay. It was them being paranoid. Maybe they didn’t like Pete and did blow things out of proportion. But Andy had never gone this long without contacting them, and something more was at play. It had to be. They just…couldn’t figure out what it was and how to help. He wouldn’t just leave his shop behind, not after everything they did to get it started. Not after everything Andy had put into it.

They had to close the shop going into the second week. Neither of them being witches, not knowing how everything worked, not able to make custom things. They could only sell so much but they didn’t know things like Andy. That’s why it was his shop. They put a note out on the door saying they’d be open next week, not sure that was even true but they wanted to make sure the shop didn’t fail because they had to close it.

“What if…” John said slowly, looking at the cup in front of him. Andy was the one who took care of ordering and making all the foods for him. Made sure the sources were good and did all that for John and John payed him, fuck he should’ve planned this shit out more because he didn’t have much left and asking the guys at the shop was so stressful. He didn’t think Andy would ever leave though. The idea the other willingly abandoned them, it was…unfathomable.

“He’s fine.” Matt said, firm, looking out the bay window at the dark forest.

“Matt…” John said slowly, looking at the other. “Something isn’t right. We can’t sit around waiting for him to come home…he’s…what if he needs us, what if something’s happened…we need to figure it out…” Matt looked at him, then down at his feet, frowning, thinking it over before standing up grabbing his jacket. “Where are you going?”

Matt looked at the other. “Joe’s.” John scrambled up, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on. Following the taller out the door and to the car.

“The human? Why would he know anything about Andy?” John was confused, why was this the solution? Clearly there were better ones, other vampires in the area. Something.

“Because, Andy liked him…trusted him…maybe he said something to Joe. Maybe Joe knows something.” He hoped.

Joe twisted the strings in his hands, thinking about if he needed to restring any of his guitars while he had some time off. He’d run out of the stuff Andy had given him for his back, and while he went to go buy more it looks like the shops been shut down until further notice and Joe’s not quite what to do with that information. Nothing he can do. Andy never responded to his text. In response though, his back had been acting up again, bothering him more and more. So Halsey gave him some paid sick leave, give him time to recover. At least he wasn’t going to be out of money.

The door bell buzzed, ringing loud through the apartment, and Joe looked up. Patrick climbed up, hitting the answer button. “Hello?”

“Hey…Uh..my names Matt Mixon, I was looking for Joe?” Joe frowned, nodding and Patrick buzzed them in. A knock on the door following a short while later. The blonde opening it, and Joe was really honestly confused, to as to why the duo was here.

“So…what brings you here? I haven’t seen Andy in a few weeks…and saw the shop was closed and all…” The frowned, looking down and Patrick shut the door behind them vanishing to his room.

“He…When did he stop seeing you?” Matt asked, and Joe frowned as well.

“Uh…we had a night together…three weeks ago, he bailed for some guy who was in town, haven’t seen or heard from him since….well I mean I’ve seen the two of them around town…why?” Matt shook his head.

“We haven’t seen him in two weeks at least…a week in passing and then not at all for a week…” John said, looking around the room and anywhere but Joe. The human stared at them, because that seemed..they were coming to him it made him worry more than the words. They were desperate, something was wrong.

“He’s probably with that guy…” Joe offered.

“That guys his ex…and not good…not good news at all…he’s why we moved to Avalon…..” Matt offered, frowning, looking down at his feet. It’s not his place to share anything, or really expose Andy like this to someone he hadn’t gotten overly close to but he was worried. He was so worried about the other.

“So why is Andy hanging out with him?” Patrick offered from the door, and Joe nodded. If this dude was that bad, why would Andy go back? Why would Andy hang around that.

“Because he’s manipulative, he knows the words to say and strings to pull….Andy’s just…hes forgiving, he’s kind…and Pete did love him at one time. Really loved him, and he’s using that. He’s using Andy’s feelings and now he’s gone….” Mix hoped Joe got it, he did, he hoped the other understood why Andy left.

“…would he hurt him?” Joe asked, carefully, not looking at either of them.

“Yeah…yeah if he thought he was going to lose his hold on him…he would.” John mumbled.

“So…why come to me? How can I help?” He was a human, just some guy who liked Andy, liked hanging out with Andy. He wasn’t any kind of person to even know where to find this guy, or how to get Andy back to them if he was being kept any form of captive.

“Because…we’re at a lost ourselves…we hoped maybe Andy contacted you…or said something anything that might help us find him…” John offered, because he didn’t know what else to do, and this was Mixon’s idea and it seemed like the right thing.

“…Because he won’t talk to us, but maybe he’ll talk to you.” Mixon said, voice soft and barely heard over the noise outside the apartment but John turned to him in shock, surprised because that was a strong admission.

Joe looked at the two confused, Andy talk to him? Over the two roommates? That honestly made no sense to him, he…he was sure that Andy didn’t mean to cut him out like that…it was weird and all but why him. “I..don’t understand…”

Mixon sighed. “I…just think maybe he’ll listen to you, maybe he’ll see something in what you say…”

Joe looked at his shoes, thinking. “I…can I text you? Let…let me think about it just for a day. Please I’ll get back to you soon but…I just this is a lot.” He knows the two are probably worried, that time is of importance. That this isn’t just some cover up excuse by Andy in apology, and something’s really wrong, but it’s also something he needs to think over. Talk with Patrick. To just go up to Andy with some guy he’s with and try to talk him out of this? He likes Andy…a lot…but.

He sighs, and Mixon and John stand up. “Thank you…I..here’s my number.” Mix offers his phone and Joe punches his own in texting himself and watches the two go. Sighing and looking at his feet again.

Fuck.

“So…” Patrick says slowly.

Double fuck.


	14. Never Grow Up

Andy rubbed his neck, rolling his head slightly, and looking over at the sleeping form in the bed next to him. Looking down at his hands right after, he’d been up already for an hour just staring at the dark bedroom walls. You could see the faint discoloring of his skin, through the tattoos, the dark marks of tight fingers and rough hands. He was sure there were many more that his tattoos hid away, and covered. Marks on his neck the only strikingly obvious ones on pale skin. He looked back at Pete, slowly climbing up from the bed to start making food before the other woke up. His best chance to eat in peace, if he managed to eat at all.

The weeks had blurred, he’d only meant to stay a night, a day, get away from Mixon and John and have some time to make the choices he felt were right, and now. He had no idea how long it had been, it had morphed into something more, something he couldn’t escape the longer he was here. A day to just, get out and away, and now it came down to all of this. He was trapped, and it was his fault. He’d knew, knew there was more to it, that he’d trusted to fast, and fell to quick. He’d just. He’d had so many years of his life with the other, he’d hoped. Hoped maybe he was to quick to leave him, to quick to judge. Pete loved him, he did, and Andy still never doubted that even now, but he also wasn’t okay. He wasn’t showing love, and maybe it ran to far, maybe it wasn’t true anymore and Andy just wished it was. He’d just wished it was there, so much of his life dedicated to this man, so much of who he was because Pete helped him find himself when he was younger, he’d hoped for that again. That years ago had been just so quick to judge, and now he didn’t know. Maybe it was, maybe he was overreacting. He didn’t know, confusion and pain were really all he knew for sure.

He’d stared at the bowl he’d grabbed far too long, slowly dumping the powdered packets of oatmeal, and shoving them into the microwave with some water. Closing his eyes again listening to the buzz of the microwave spin, he was exhausted. He needed to go outside, he needed to…breathe fresh air. Pete didn’t let him, didn’t let him outside, didn’t let him do anything. It was more torture than the actual pain the older had inflicted on him in a way. He was a witch of nature, of the world of outside, he needed it like he needed food and water. He was sure Pete knew that, was sure the older knew how much this was keeping him under the vampires finger. He’d do anything just to breath the air outside the door, the few seconds it was open when Pete was leaving, he lived for it now and he wished he’d be able to get more.

Most of all though despite the need for the fresh air and outside, he missed Mixon, and John. He missed the shop, and Joe. He missed everything, and he’d thrown it all away for a hope, for an old love. He sniffed, reaching up to rub at his face and breath in deeply, he can’t be weak. Can’t…he. He was happy, this was what he wanted, and he was happy with his choice. The microwave dinged and he grabbed the food moving over to sit on the couch. Pete usually slept most of the day away, leaving Andy on his own for a bit to eat, and breath. To think, which could be either good or bad. He stared at the bowl, twisting the spoon into the oatmeal, watching it stick and roll. He didn’t have a lot of food choices, and this had been his exclusive diet the last two weeks, since they stopped going out. Stopped leaving. His head turned at the sound, the shifting of the back room and he tensed up looking back down at the bowl.

“What time is it?” Pete mumbled long fingers running through spiky hair, and Andy shrugged. Not sure, not sure of the right answer. Never sure of the right answer.

“No clocks…” He mumbled softly, twisting the spoon more. Startling at the hand on his chin, pulling his head to look up, nearly dropping the bowl of food. Looking up grey meeting the others dark eyes, and he couldn’t look away. He had to meet the others eyes, look in and see nothing, no love, no Pete. It was like he was a different person than the one Andy knew before.

“Tonight is the night you know…” He let go of Andy’s chin to run his fingers over the others jaw. “We’ll be together, like we should of been a long time ago.” He added, and Andy couldn’t do anything but sit and stare, frozen in fear, and something deeper. Couldn’t say no at this point, or fight it, he was going to belong to the other, and no amount of his magic or anyones could be of any help after this point. The fingers were gripping again. “You want this right?” He asked, voice firm and Andy nodded into his hand.

“Yeah, of course I do…” He whispered, and knew it was all lies. Knew it was fake, and that he was just saying it because he felt he had to, couldn’t do anything else but agree.

“Good….I’m going to go and get some things, you stay here. Don’t go anywhere.” He demanded, the fingers were gone but the threat lingered. “Clean the kitchen to…please?” It was formality, they both knew Andy would do it regardless for the please or no. He nodded, finally looking away when Pete moved away to get dressed to go. Andy listened to him go about, changing, and the sound of the doors locking and closing up. Putting him back alone, and no way to really tell the time of day, or where he was.

He wasn’t that hungry anymore, climbing up to wash the bowl out, and clean like he was suppose to. Ignoring the sting of tears, he could cry right now. No one would know but him. No one would ever know but him.


	15. Darkness Falls

“A hotel?” John nodded, flipping through the papers, and sliding them back over to Mixon, he’d never thought of all places a hotel would be where Pete was hiding away at. They were shoved away in a dark corner of Superfruit the sunlight falling behind buildings as it set and the group well capable of moving John in the light, they were wanting to meet with Joe outside the houses but still needing something away from the main crowds. A mutual ground for all of them out of a piece of respect. Mixon was relieved Joe agreed to help, and he wanted to respect Joe as much as possible.

“Are you sure?” Joe asked, frowning and taking the paper, red circles around images of a man walking out of the hotel room. A familiar man, the one he’s seen with Andy, and he’s sure is this guy named Pete they’d been talking about. So he is there, but that’s all they know for sure. 

“Completely, no one’s seen Andy though, neither going in or out...so he might be keeping him elsewhere...or…” John started but Mixon cut him off with a sharp glare and bright eyes in the dark, looking down. Months. Pete had been around for months, since they’d left. Stalking them probably, following every move waiting for Andy to be weakest, to be easiest to manipulate back under his grasp. Fuck, this was so fucked. He’d been around this whole time, they didn’t notice, didn’t think he’d follow them all the way out here and by the time they did...it was too late. He’d gotten just what he came here for, just what he was looking for. 

“Is there any...things he could of done to him? He can’t turn him right?” Joe asked, looking between the two. He didn’t know these things like they did, he didn’t really understand why they really needed him but he couldn’t stand around. Not if he was being asked for help, and if Andy really needed it like they seem to think, and it seemed to appear, than he was going to give all he had.

“I don’t know...I don’t. He can’t be turned, but that’s the extent of my knowledge, I don’t really interact with people of my kind outside my job, and were a weird bunch as it is. We don’t talk being vampires, we kind of...just be. I live with a wolf, and a witch...there’s never been any reason to learn…” John explained, knowing that he’d be the one of the three of them to know anything if at all, and all he knew was that Andy couldn’t be turned, that didn’t mean that Pete wasn’t capable of doing other things unknown to them. “Pete’s born, he’s….not like me. He’s more powerful, he’s known this world his whole life.” Mix sighed, this was...this was a risk, they could be barging in and doing something they don’t even understand, but they couldn’t leave Andy under his control, or whatever the fuck was going on with him, at his place. With him, couldn’t leave Andy to die by some abusive assholes hands.

“So..when do we go...go into this room or show up or what.” Joe asked slowly, looking between the two. John and Mix looked at him, and then one another, Mix’s eyes dropping onto the paper.

“Tonight, we can’t wait any longer, we go. We show up, and we get Andy back tonight.” He said, climbing up. Stupid, no plan, no real idea of what they were up against, but the longer they waited the longer he had Andy and who knows what that meant. He was sure they’d be fine, for Andy they had to and that was enough to motivate him. 

“Mixon. Tonights…” John said voice hushed, fast as he caught his boyfriend. The taller looked down, he knew what today was. Knew what tonight was. He knew this would be the best night, despite the lack of plan he’d be his strongest. He’d be the best he can for this, giving them the highest chance they’d have of getting Andy back from Pete’s grasp. 

“I know...You and Joe get Andy out of there as fast as possible… Then lock me in with him.” Not like Pete mattered, but he didn’t want to be loose on the city, loose in the woods. He knew himself well enough to know he was no danger, but he’d rather not draw attention to himself. Pete should keep Mix occupied enough and keep him from breaking out of the building and John would be there if not. 

They came up with the plan, moving through the city in the car, down the empty highways as the sun set, Mix’s fingers tight on the wheels. He needed more time than they probably had, they needed at least a small plan until Mix was ready, until he was changed and able to take Pete fully. So they talked everything out, everything that might be needed. What ifs, what to do, and while it was shaky and left a lot of space to go wrong, they’d give it their all and maybe succeed. All John and Joe needed to do, was buy Mixon time. 

The hotel wasn’t in any shady part of town, not like Avalon had shady parts of town however. A nice warm inn, fitting with the rustic feel all the buildings in the city had. It was locally owned, a older couple who were born in Avalon ran together. Their children helping around. They’d stayed here a few days when moving from city to city, and he remembers it fondly. They had certain rooms set up for certain types, and he knew just what wing Pete would be in, knew the room from the feed. Standing outside, the wind whipping around them, the door seemed so harmless. It all seemed so harmless, but it wasn’t. There was so much going on behind it, so much more than what was just in front of them and they needed to act. Andy...their friend, family, he’d been everything to them and gave them a place of acceptance and love when they hadn’t had it. Now he was taken again by this asshole who’d plagued their lives for so many years. This man who thought he was better, and he had rights to a person such as Andy. 

“Fuck this.” Mix finally declared, walking up to the door to kick it in, if they were wrong they could pay for the door, explain it to the people. They weren’t though, Pete startling from where he was sitting at the table, eyes flashing to look at Mixon. Joe was fast to come in though, fast to slip in and take the lead. 

“A mundie?” Pete hissed through fangs. Joe kept his fingers tight on the stake, this was honestly the closest he’d been to anything like this, any situation like this. Fuck he was a record shop employee who liked to play the guitar and get high sometimes. Now he was standing in a hotel room with two guys he’d met once or twice about to fight a fucking vampire for a witch who’d become a friend. “You know I can kill you, so easily, you can’t fight me.”

Joe rolled his eyes at Pete’s confidence at the line that’s so common, so obvious. “So can falling in the shower, or slipping on ice. Fuck man, even running into a door could kill me. Chill the fuck out.” He had this, he got this, shoving the wood hard into the man's chest while he was staring at him in surprise. 

“You...this is so obvious and stereotypical.” Pete said, grinning at the other and pulling Joe’s wrist to tug the human closer. “Also doesn’t work and I’m sure you’re friends know that...what...you’re bait?” 

“Hey asshole.” John called. Making Joe turn to see the vampire holding a bundle of blankets bare feet sticking out over his arm of the carefully held cargo, Andy. He had Andy. “It’s a new moon.” He grinned, stepping out of the hotel room. Joe was still stuck by the hand on his wrist but the fear on Pete’s face told him that the vampire knew what that meant. Even though Joe didn’t completely understand he knew it had to do with Mixon, had to do with the wolf, but he thought they shifted on Full Moon’s. A loud growl coming from behind Joe telling him no, no apparently he knew wrong, and before he could really process, a claw came down onto the hand holding his. Nicking him slightly, but he was free stumbling away from the now changed man, and Pete. Eyes going wide to see the wolf dropping down onto the vampire. 

“Joe!” John yelled, getting his attention on the plan again, the human dropping the stake to run out of the hotel. “Here.” Joe was given an armful of the witch, John going to take care of the door pulling it shut. “Lock me in he says, as he fucking kicks in the door. Dumbass.” John hisses, dropping down to hold the door closed turning his eyes to look at Joe.

The taller wasn’t really ready to take an armful of Andy, he’s surprisingly light, then again maybe not so much he wasn’t very tall. He’s bundled in the hotel blankets, John must of just grabbed him and ran. He’s paler, it’s the first thing Joe notices about his skin, and face. Dark circles, bruises on his face and ankles. Joe slowly lowers the both of them down on the ground, knowing his back , despite how light Andy is, won’t hold him for long. He shifts so Andy’s laying against him head resting on Joe’s chest, carefully held and protected, adjusting the blankets to cover his body more. He could see the others neck, bruised and scratched up, swallowing hard and looking up at John who was leaning against the door. Holding it closed and probably listening at the same time.

“Will he be okay…” Joe asked, getting the others attention on him. John looked, frowning.

“I don’t...know. I don’t. I have no idea what Pete’s done to him...if it’s just feeding..if it’s more…” Joe looked down, the pale face nestled safe against him and felt his stomach twist into knots. Remembering the others smiling face when he came into the shop, the way he looked working on his potions while Joe watched. He may not of known Andy for long, but he looked..so lifeless. So off. The noise in the room died down thrashing and yelling turning into just growls and snarls, slowly turning into just crashes and then nothing and John breathed out.

“Did...is he dead?” Joe asked, slowly, wondering if that was why the other relaxed and John nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just Mix now, he’ll pace around. Freak a bit and then probably pass out in some corner.” He’d been through enough new moons to know the routine for the wolf. Though the lack of him probably threw the other a bit he was sure he’d calm down. 

“Joe…” Joe jerked, startling John, looking down at the other in his arms, eyes closed, but they slowly opened. Blinking slowly before falling closed again. The grey of his eyes were so pale, and bright, making them seem whiter than normal and losing the blue tint to them. 

“Andy...fuck man.” He breathed. “Hey, it’s okay now alright? John and Mix and shit, we got you.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, the other turning into him shivering slightly and Joe pulled the blankets tighter.

“No…” He whispered, and Joe wasn’t sure if it was towards what he was saying or something else, something he was remembering. “No Joe...no. I need…” He fumbled, shivering harder and Joe guessed it wasn’t the cold. “Why...you.” He fumbled breathing hard and Joe looked up at John, confused and terrified because he didn’t know what the hell Andy was trying to say, or get across. 

“Andy it’s okay.” He soothed, unsure really what else to say right now, he didn’t know what Andy was trying to say, for now it was all he could think of. 

“You’re here.” He whispered in response and Joe nodded. 

“Yeah..yeah I am…” He reassured, still unsure what to do, putting a soothing hand on Andy, running it carefully over the blanket covered skin. Andy made a distressed noise shaking still, and Joe shushed him, soothing the best he could until the other seemed to fall back asleep, not peaceful, still shivering now and again but Joe only held tighter.

“His heart rate is too fast.” John commented, watching them. “I’m...I’m sure it’s just the stress.” He looked up at the door. The two sitting in silence outside this hotel room, it gave Joe a lot of time to think of the insanity that just happened. He stabbed a vampire, with two guys he barely knew, to save Andy, another guy he was just….kind of getting to know really well. It was not what he’d planned for himself when he moved here.

John climbed up, going back into the hotel and coming out with Mixon, arm over his shoulder. “Let’s go.” He mumbled, nodding to the car and Joe hefted Andy up to follow. Laying him out in the backseat, head in Mixon’s lap, and moving to sit in the front with John. 

He’s really unsure where things are going to go from here, can’t predict anything anymore after today. Looking behind himself to see the two in the back, and the man next to him before leaning back. It might not be as bad as he’d thought.


End file.
